Tourniquet
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: WHat would happen if a girl from Kia's past went into the present Hogwarts? Would there be total chaos as there arises a need for survival or would she be the new Tourniquet to the deepest wounds? PLZ RAND R! First try at FF!


TOURNIQUET

Chapter 1

"What?! We're going where??" I asked, dropping my diary abruptly.

" Ya. You herd me," said Ty. " You are going to a parallel world," he concluded, smiling.

I was so caught-up with the idea, I didn't realize I had stopped breathing. I suddenly started breathing super-fast and staring wide-eyed at Ty.

" You're just kidding me!" I said. He probably was. He usually is monkeying around with me. Whenever he is around, that is.

"Ya. You can go ask Mum or Dad. Even Gredi," he said.

Suddenly my awe turned to anger." What? Gredi knew?" I shouted.

"yes," he says, guiltily.

"Ty, seriously, you could tell Gredi and not me? And about something so serious?" I yelled.

Ty knew how serious this topic was. Just how much it meant to me.

"Ya, look, we had to think of all the things and arrangements before we told you. We didn't want you to be disappointed if it didn't work," he answered.

That made some sense, so I concentrated on the basic fact.

"So, where are we going??"

" Not we, you," he corrected.

" Alright. Where am I going?"

"You're going to Earth."

"You can still not go, dear," said Mum hopefully. She wanted me to stay with her forever. One summer, she sent a message every other day at Aunt Hamsu's that finally even Aunt got fussed. She NEVER gets fussed. She asked Mum to come and stay with her so she could look out for me. I got teased all summer. Even Ty was in it and teased me through letters. He can be a real jerk!

We were all at Aunt's now. My cousins Struga and Himani smiled encouragingly.

"I know, mum. But I really want to go," I said. "I'll be fine" I said and played with my bonding stone.

"And anyway, you don't want Aunt's Muggle training to go all to waste!" I joked. Mum took offense." She did that as a favor and you should be very grateful for it," she ordered." Yes, thank you Auntie, for making a great Muggle outta me!" I said. Everyone laughed.

We laughed some more over dinner. And when The Resonants came, everyone cried. Father hugged mother, Ty tried to hide and Gredi cried on my shoulder. She was just a kid. I could still remember the time she was born. I was about 7 winters. I used to think she was a doll. And I was the first one to teach her how to use a bo-staff! Lucky we share the same power. It somehow, joins us.

I cried a bit too. Then I was off on my way, on the journey of a lifetime.

"You must follow all the rules of the school. You must do as you are told," Said Auntie, as we waked up the Muggle platform. We hurried along and with my trolley, rammed into the wall. I did as I was told. I didn't question. That was totally not me. A lot of other things were not me. I had never stepped outside my house without my bo-staff. I had to get used to all that. I was not allowed that in my new school. I saw a train, already on the track, by the station. It read," Hogworts Express." "What a name!" I thought. Maybe they should have named it Wyern Express! Ehehehehe.

There were a lot of people my age who were also boarding the train. I went till a long way at the back. Auntie helped me load my trunk inside and she hugged me for one last time. "Do take care of yourself," She said in a worried voice. I squeezed her hand real tight. The train started off on its journey and I was ceased with sudden fear of leaving behind everything I had ever known. I waved like crazy to Aunt and wished something I never thought I would ever wish. I wanted Mum.

"Is there anymore room?" someone asked. I turned around.

A girl in blond pigtails stood at the door with her luggage, as if it was my house she was entering.

"Yea," I said. She nodded and pulled her stuff in (that took a while) and then sat down with a huff. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took of her thick denim coat. I remembered Auntie's lessons and asked the girl whether she was all right.

She just nodded. I went back to staring at the scene outside. It had sprinkled a bit and the farmlands looked bright green. I looked up to the sky, in search of Wyverns. I was so deep in thought; I didn't hear anything till someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you want something to eat?" the girl asked. "Ya, sure. How about a hamburger?" I said, trying to be casual. I was so nervous!

"Oh!! Too Muggle! I think you should look here in the cart! " She said. I got up and went to the door. I saw a few other people gathered there, buying candy. "What do you have? "I asked.

"Pumpkin pasties, everyflavoured beans, chocolate frogs. What do you want?" asked the plum lady holding the cart.

"Um, Do you have some Kuja fruit??" I asked.

" What's that?" asked the girl in pigtails. I looked at her like she hadn't ever seen a bird fly.

"Ok, I 'm sorry," I said, trying to cover up. Just give me anything to fill my tummy," I joked.

" Alright," said the lady." I'll give you a little bit of everything," she said and started pilling stuff into a brown-paper bag.

I put my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled out a bag of coins. I paid the lady some and then, with the goodies, went back to my seat.

"What's a Kuja fruit?" asked blond-pigtails.

"It's a fruit!" I said. "Great! " the girl joked." Tell me more about it."

" It's about this size," I said pointing to my clenched fist." Its brown on the outside and bright-purple on the inside, and it tastes great!" I said. I remembered all the times I ate the fruit raw and in Mum's wonderful pies. I already miss home-food! God knows what this school's gonna be like!

" Anyway, my name is Holly. And yours?" she said, extending her hand towards me.

" Kia," I said and returned her handshake. We smiled and ate our food in akward silences. I hated the smell of the Pumpkin pasties. They smelled like Wyvern-poop. I tried the everyflavoured beans. They tasted fair. One actually almost set fire to my whole mouth and I ended up swallowing the chocolate frog whole! I could see a piece of card inside. I got it out and saw an old lady smiling back at me. Below the picture there was a name." Minerva Magonegall," I said aloud.

"Oh, that's the Griffindor head. My older brother, Dean is in her house."

"You live in different houses?" I asked. Imagine getting a whole house to yourself!

"You don't know? There are 4 houses: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Albus Dumbledor, our Headmaster was himself in Griffindor. I want to be in Griffindor too!" said Holly. "What house do you want to be in?" She asked.

"Um, anyone is ok. It really doesn't matter," I said.

"Of course it does! You can't actually pick the house you want. There is something called a sorting hat which puts you into different houses. You can go in any house you want, but NEVER EVER go in Slytherin," Holly whispered.

"Why?" I asked. "Because the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort was in Slytherin. And Dean tells me all the nasty people are in there," she warned me. The name Lord Voldemort rung a bell somewhere deep down.

"Hey, tell me about Lord Voldemort," I said.

"You don't know about Lord Voldemort? Haven't you bin' reading the papers?" She asked.

"No actually not, because I'm not from here," I said." I am a transfer student from Os Dakar."

"Where's that?" She asked. I was ready with the standard answer. "It's very, very far from here."

"Where far?" Holly insisted. "Far east," I said.

"So how come you are here?" She asked. " My father wanted me to study a way from home for a few years. Then I could go home and join the army."

"The army?" Asked Holly." Yes. King Riushi's army. My older brother Ty is also in there", I said with pride. Ty was an awesome fighter and was promoted a whole lot of times in just a few years!

"Great. So, you have a long way to go! You have 7 years here!" she said. "Nai," I said." Just 2"

"So you'll be in Dean's class?" repeated holly." a, I guess."

"And Lucky," she said and drifted off." Lucky for what?" I said.

"You get to be Harry's class," she said wistfully. "He your Boyfriend?" I asked.

"I wish," she smiled." No he is Harry Potter!" She smiled at the name." You know Harry Potter?" she said.

"Ya, a bit" I said." Who doesn't know Harry Potter?"

We chatted some more and then we were interrupted by a girl yanking the door open. She looked rather important." Girls, we are getting close to the school, so better change into your school robes," She instructed.

"Hey, can't we just go in these clothes? I hate to change," I said. The girl twitched her eyebrow at me.

"No. Rules are rules. Better get done fast, otherwise, you'll have to go into school, half-dressed," she said. Holly giggled.

"Alright, Alright," I said. I got up and streached. Both of the girls looked pop-eyed at me.

"What?" I asked. They just shrugged their shoulders and went on about their jobs.

I pulled out my robes from a brown bag and tugged them on. I saw Mum's letter to Professor Dumbledor and put it in my robe pocket. "Do we need to take our bags with us, holly?" I asked.

"No. Just take your brain with you!" she smiled.

True to the Bossy girl's words, the train stopped in a few minutes and we were all getting out. I walked sacred, trying to look for someone I knew. There was not one face.

A giant was directing everyone to wherever they needed to go. I went up to him and had to yell a few times before he understood that I was alive. He bent down and his huge brown beard hung like a rope. I had to resist the urge to climb up.

"Yes?" he boomed.

"Um, I am Kia, the transfer student. Where am I supposed to go?" I yelled.

"Oh! I was waiting for you. You come with the first years. Professor Magonegall is waiting for you," Saying that he started walking off the platform.

It's just good I like to sprint through any weather, cross country, coz that training went a long way in helping me with walking through a lot of younger students. We were all seated in boats and then rowed to a palace like building. "Sir, is this our school? I asked, pointing to the palace like building. "Yes. This is your school and mine. I am Professor Hagrid and I teach care for magical creatures. But I also usher first years to the school. It is lovely weather out here!" he said as the wind mockingly blew in my amazed face.

I got off in a hurry out of the boat because I felt really sick and the chocolate frogs seemed to be swimming in my stomach. I stood aside, holding my stomach. My head stopped spinning, but a throbbing replaced it with the first step I took. With a little trek up the stairs, we entered the building through a side gate. The castle loomed monstrously.

We entered a warm room where we stood in a line. A few people pushed me inside and my vision swam dangerously. I jabbed my right temple. When my vision cleared, I saw a huge Tabby cat, staring at us with wide, watchful eyes. I took a step back. Some kids tried to touch it. Suddenly in a flash of light, the cat turned into a woman in greenish -gold robes. She was the woman from my chocolate frog card but with a 'I-kid-you-not' air. People, who had stepped up to touch the cat now, jumped back a few paces, backing into other kids. The room fell in a hush.

" I am Professor Magonegall. I am going to lead you to the sorting ceremony, till then you will wait here," Everyone fell quiet. I knew for sure, she was no person to mess with. Then we herd a name called," Arabel Andies." A girl with bright blue eyes ran through the door and sat on a stool. Her head was covered with a hat. A few seconds passed and the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

Soon, Holly was called in. After a few moments, the hat shouted, "Griffindor!" She skipped with a smug face towards a red and gold coloured table. A boy with dark brown hair got up to hug her. Must be her brother, I thought.

After all the kids were done, Professor Magonegall walked towards me, extending her hand. "Hand me the letter," She said.

I reached inside my robe-pocket and got out the manila envolope. She took it in a swipe and opened it. She read through quickly and then ushered me into the hall.

The whole hall was decorated like a celebration and there were students everywhere. There must be a thousand of students seated here, I surmised. Professor Magonegall sat me down on the little stool that shook. Suddenly my sky darkened as soft felt covered my eyes.

"Hum...The first Spirit Rider in hundreds of years! Um... Where shall you be put?" Said a crooked voice. Was I really the first Spirit Rider in a long time? " Um, Raven claw shall do you good. No? "It asked me. I just thought Harry Potter.

"Griffindor? No, definitely not your type. You need true heart through. All right, alright the voice said as it cleared it's throat to tell the whole room," Hufflepuff!"

I heard people cheer as the hat was whisked of my head. I turned to Professor and asked," Which table is HUFFLPUFF?"

She pointed to a Bright yellow table. I walked with shaky legs as some got up to clap and shake hands with me. I sat down in a rush and smiled at everyone I saw. Everyone was so happy, then why was I feeling lost and confused?

The headmaster got up and told us about basic school rules which Aunt had drilled into me. Then I suddenly wondered. If she was Muggle, how did she know all the rules?? And how come did she never tell me about the different houses?

I felt tired and drained as I ate little and smiled and talked a lot. I just longed for bed. I know I wouldn't even bother undressing. As we trudged up the million and one steps, I saw different portraits of people waving at us. Ghosts loomed happily over us and people were talking with alarm and awe. The moving line came to an abrupt stop as the Head Girl announced the password for that week was "wielding Velour." It was the next most important thing to our life because we would need it a lot of times. I just nodded my head and moved ahead. The head girl was directing everyone to the upper floors. I asked where I was supposed to be. She asked me to wait for her. My legs ached from standing in the Hufflepuff common room. She finally asked me to follow her. She led me to a room directly opposite to hers. "I'm keeping a tight watch on you," She informed.

"Ya, keep looking', I said.

I dived into bed and woke up next morning to sharp pain in my left sholderblade.

"AWOUCH!" I shouted.

"Wake up!" some one yelled in my ear. "You'll get late for breakfast!" some one piped.

"Alright," I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my shoulder blade. I ached all over and my bedclothes lay in a mess at the foot of the mattress.

I stuffed my feet in my slippers and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Downstairs, everyone was already finished mostly with breakfast, as I sat down. I poured my self a tall glass of milk and glugged it down in one go. I was always the fastest and the best at milk glugging. Moreover, the cream tasted so good. But this milk tasted so watery!!! I started to get a weird feeling in my tummy. I just drank some water, and licked my lips. I suddenly looked up to everyone staring at me. "What?" I said. What was there to stare? I was just drinking milk! I grabbed an apple off the fruit basket and bit into it. Everyone was still staring." Get on with your stuff!" I said. I just couldn't take people staring at me. And like that! After another apple, I felt full. Someone handed me a schedule for the classes I was taking. "Thank you," I mumbled, as I searched for the one class I wanted to go to. But it was nowhere to be found. I turned to a boy sitting next to me." Hey, don't we have a weapons class in here?" I asked. "No," He answered plainly and got up from his seat. I started again, "Or a Riding class?? I asked." No he said again. "Or a runes class?" That one is a yes, but don't ask me more of that stuff. Just talk to someone else. And he stormed out. "Weird," I mumbled.

I checked my timetable. I had History of Magic the first thing in the morning. Please, I said. As if I didn't know enough.

I clambered over half the school till I finally found a prefect to help me out to the history class. The class had started way before and I knew I was into trouble. The prefect let me into the class and whispered stuff to the professor who let me in. I settled down at the back of the classroom. I took out my parchment, ink and quills to take notes as he spoke. And indecently the he was a ghost.

"I have let you into class this time, since it is your first time around school," Said professor." But you shall have to compensate," he said. I got up, uneasiness filling me. The whole class turned around to see my reaction. "You should come to the front of the class and tell us a bit about anything you know in the history of magic," he said and he floated to sit down in on of the front row benches. I walked to the front of the room, my shoes making an echoing squelch. I took a deep breath and turned around. All these anonymous faces stared with anticipation. Words failed me, as usual. I turned to the teacher." Can I use magic to tell what I know?" I asked. It might just make it a bit easier if I could concentrate on something. Professor nodded his head. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know much about the magical history here, but I can tell you of the history of the lands of Os Dakar and the Dominions," I said. I walked over to the flowerpot and cupped some mud in it and carried it carefully to the table. Dumping it on the surface, I turned towards the class and started.

"The story started a long time ago... In a far away land where lived creatures of the dark..."

The bell rang, but I went on. Everyone was actually hooked to what I was saying, hanging on to every word! "And that's how the lands of Os Dakar and the Dominions were freed from the clutches of the evil King and his evil princess," I said concluding.

I swiped my hand over the miniature of the place I called home. I constructed a small golem, picked him up and dumped him back into the potted plant. Brushing my hands of dirt, I turned around and suddenly the right half of my body was dipped as if in Steel cold water and my muscles ceased up. It seems I had bumped into my professor, who was like I said, a ghost. As he moved aside, the warmth returned to my arm as I rubbed it vigorously. When I faced the class, everyone was still staring at me. Then someone sitting in the front row started to clap gingerly. Soon more claps joined in and then the whole room was shaking with that clapping. Professor nodded his head." This definitely deserves a reward, take 20 points to Hufflepuff, for your presentation," he said smiling at me. A HUGE grin pasted itself across my face and I nodded and bowed a thank you to the class.

Then everyone started gathering their stuff to get out of class. The Bossy girl from the train came up to me. "Great presentation!" she said.

"Ya, thanks," I said. "Please tell me something," she requested.

Ya, sure!" I said.

"How did you make all the palaces out of the mud you put onto the desk?"

"That. That is a secret!" I said grinning at her. She looked brushed off.

"No, It's because I am an earth spirit. That's why." I said. "Now my turn to ask a question." I said.

She nodded. " Where is the Transfiguration class?"

The rest of the day seemed to sky rocketed as the whole school came to know about my presentation. People looked at me with awe and respect. It seemed I was a specimen from Planet Dusky Hall! I just smiled at everyone. A good first impression as compared to breakfast. Hurrying to Transfiguration class, I found a place and settled in. As I was settling down, I noticed a mouse at my feet. I just raised the floor and took a long look at it. "Are you some professor I don't know?" I asked. That was inferred from Professor Magonegall being a cat. At that instant the mouse, like all other mice, quivered and ran for his life. The reason was sitting on the table at the front of the class. I was in early, so I sat reading the transfiguration textbook. I didn't know I was lacking back so much in my studies. Here, they were changing animals into things to use. I thought this was too much. How can you be so cruel? Changing poor animals! I didn't know even the basic terminology. I could only understand because there were labeled diagrams. I got out my bag of sand. Releasing the clasp, I pictured the monster I saw in one of the diagrams. I could just make a model. I didn't know how it behaved, so I couldn't emulate it. I tried doing a dragon. It breathed hot sand!

"That is quite impressive!" someone said. I suddenly stopped animating the sand creature, and turned. The sand fell with a flourish over my books. Professor Magonegall had a smile on her face.

"Thankyou, Professor!" I said, my voice going squeaky. It was good to be praised, but I always felt so shy!

"But that doesn't compensate with your little knowledge of transfiguration. You will need to cope up with 6 years of studying in 5 months before your terms. And not forgetting things from this year," she seemed suddenly stern.

Ya, I though. How was I supposed to cope? I didn't have the smallest of an inkling of even how to use a wand! I had got mine and left it in its box. I was much better with my bo-staff.

"I've found you a study guide who will teach you all you need to know," saying this; she clapped her hand once, a precise clap. The Bossy girl returns! (Why can't she leave me alone???)

"This is Hermionie Granger who will be helping you. Hermionie, this is Kia, the transfer student," She said pointing to me. " You can discuss amongst yourselves when to get on with the curriculum," saying so, she left both of us; staring at each other, word less.

"I'll sit next to you for Transfiguration so that I can help you understand the basics, alright?" said Hermionie. Her prefect badge glinted like a medal. "Alright," I said.

"But why do we need to learn Transfiguration? I asked." We should be doing a weapons-combat class," I said. I really wanted to prove my metal.

" I don't know why, actually, but you have to anyway. So, I'll give you some of the first years books, so you can study up before we meet again. Then I can teach you some basic spells. Alright??"

"Ya. Great," I said as other kids started getting into the class. Hermionie sat akwardly next to me. Silence seemed to fill my mind too. If I had been home, I would be out in the fresh air, practicing my spirit controls or doing Weapons practice. And or chatting to Maya. Maya, I thought was the most mischievous girl in the world. She once sneaked up on our teacher to place a Joden on her chair. I mean it's ok you do it to your friends, but to your teachers! Everyone put her in to real trouble for that time!! But she always was there when I needed someone to share something with. Did she know about the mission? In parts. No one, not even Ty knew about the mission. Coz, it was mine.

Transfiguration wasn't so bad, just that I was. I messed everything up, set some papers on fire and ruined a china pot. I just knew they would tease me for years to come. No, until Christmas. Then I can go back. Atleast for a holiday! I am in a mood for vacation already!

After class, I had to follow Hermionie to the library and get books for me. When we got out, I was heaving and could barely see much except her back. I carried the books to the garden outside and started reading. I could understand a bit. I got through a few pages, and then I had to go for Portions.

The class was in a dungeon. It was quite cool in here and I stuck my hands inside my robe pockets. We had this class with Ravenclaw.

It seemed the professor was the head of Slytherin and he liked no one else. His hooknose reminded me of druids of the talon. Maybe he was a modern-version! I must have grinned at that, because just that second he was staring at me with his hawk eyes full of distaste. "I'm taking 5 points from Hufflepuff for your childish behavior," he said sternly. My mouth opened in a gape." But, what have I done?" I asked. "And another 5 for your cheek." I crashed back down with a thump. What the heck was going on? The guy sitting right in front of me was sniggering." What's going on?" I hissed." Just shutup, now!" he said from the side of his mouth. " We will be brewing the Portion of Sorrow this term," the Professor said. In the name of Riushi, he must be drinking just that, I thought, with the bread of anger! "Get out your parchments and start taking notes about this portion from your book. I will test you at the end of class," he said and swishing his robes sat down at his table. I stared at him. He caught my eye." What are you waiting for??" he asked. I just bent over my book as if reading. I could only think of throwing it at him. I read a bit. The portion needed two pints of rat blood, a raven's feather, a spider (minced), some rock salt and a few drops of the Verita Serum.

EW! I thought RAT BLOOD!!!!!!!!! And MINCED SPIDER!!! For Heaven's sake! What were they trying to do? Poison someone? I made a really disgusted face. I knew what Verita Serum was though, for I had been threatened with some had I told lies. Ty had even been given some when he was a kid. He was into big trouble for letting the Bull Wyvern out!!! The wyvern started stamping on all the pumpkins brought in fresh by Aunt Camila. She was the first one to grab at Ty neck when they found him. But amazingly she was also the first to forgive him. She has no children of her own, and she said that Ty was the son she'd liked to have. If mum and dad hadn't taken us in, she would have taken Ty. Mum was upset that she would separate us. She told me that whatever happened, she would love all three of us just the same. Each one was special for her. It was just heart breaking to know that me and Ty were actually orphans. Our parents used to work at the stud, they were slaves. Why did mum and dad take us in then?

On humanitarian grounds. On the grounds that they had no children of their own. Then afters, Mum had Gredi. It was a miracle of the gods for they had been trying for children before they took us in. I used to feel jealous of Gredi. She used to get all the attention! Even Ty wanted to be more with her! But I got to like her as she grew up. She was like my baby doll! I did stay-up to tell her stories. She got my toys, and even my heart! She cried the most begging me not to go. It just tore my heart to leave her behind; but I am happy she didn't come. She'd have been all alone! And we aren't even allowed to practice the bo-staff! And of course the rules of no running and laughing in the corridors, and all. I think the first thing Gredi would want to do if she came here was to play Hide-and-seek! She was really good at hiding, being so small!

I try to stop thinking of home and concentrating on my studies, but that's highly impossible. I write down the ingredients. I read some more. Soon the Professor gets up and asks people to read their notes out. Crap! I think. I haven't done much at all, just dreaming! "The new girl, tell me what the uses of rat's blood are," Professor nailed me. I got up. Shaking my head I mumbled," I don't know."

"Then tell me about Rock salt," he nailed further. I repeated my answer.

"Then what do you know? He asked walking up to me.

"I know what Verita Serum is. It is a very powerful portion for recovering the truth from some one. First used in mass quantities by King Meccan and Princess Aurin for collecting Resonants for the "Bridging" movement. Now used only by the Keriags and Parakkan government for ordering Justice," I answered, recollecting my lessons at home. Father made us read a lot! He had us up dated on all the happenings in the Parakkan government that would interest us. You would think what's interesting in the government working? Actually there is! Since father used to be the editor of the Parakkan (a newspaper), he has all the news from everywhere.

"O! So, you are the one from Os Dakar?" he questioned." yes, from the homeland of King Riushi and Warrior Kia," I said. My head immediately straightened up.

"So, tell us the importance of wyvern claws in portion making," he asked. I was a bit off guard. I thought no one here knew about my homeland. "Um, they're used to make portions of revival, given to save life. Also the portions of the night, which are quite intoxicating. They have been banned by the government recently. The portion for minor injures are the 3 main portions in which Wyvern claws are extremely essential," I summarized. I called of all the points in my head. I had not missed even one! I smiled a bit.

"Wait after class," was all he said as the bell rang for class to finish.

Back out in the sun for Care of magical creatures, I smiled. Sunshine always made me happy. I jogged to the huge hut sort of building close to the forest. There was nobody there yet. So, I dropped my book bag on the grass and stretched. Unclasped my hair, I ran my hand through my dark locks. I felt them very soft against my hand. So much softer than Yake's I thought. Standing there I raised a golem who looked like a caked version of him. I couldn't bare not having him around. I was crying. "Hey!" someone shouted. I crashed the golem onto the ground, all the particles separating. I turned away from the voice and gave a huge sob. It was just too much. The sun in my hair, and me so far away from him. I felt hopeless. I dropped on the ground and curled up into a ball. I felt too alone. "Hey," the voice repeated softer." Are you okay?" Another voice asked. I just rubbed my face on the back of my robe sleeve and got up. I still couldn't face the voices. I felt just too weak. I sniffled. Getting my hanky out, I blew my nose. I saw a shadow looming over me. I turned around to look into bright green eyes. They looked as startled as mine." You okay?" the boy repeated. "Um, yes," I said, taking a step back. I rubbed my face on the hanky again. "Would you like some water?" he asked. I nodded. He got his flask and handed it to me. I drank almost half of it at one go. "Easy, easy" he said. I raised an eyebrow. I handed the flask back. Rubbing at my face I said I was alright in a voice that I had not used from the time the Resonants came. I sat back down on the grass. Hugging my knees I looked up to the guy who had offered me help. He smiled at me. I tried to smile." Why were you crying?" he asked."Nothing, really" I said and stared at my cloth covered knees.

Suddenly, I started talking." I'm actually missing my home," I said.

"Oh," he said. It seemed that the boy had never missed anything before. "Where is that?" he asked.

"That is Os Dakar, so far away that I can't even dream of going there before Christmas," I said.

"What'd you mean?"

"It's really far off that you have to make all the provisions ahead of time. It's not as easy as it looks," I curdled.

"It never is," he replied, knowledgeably. His smile seemed new, but aged. Like he knew something.

"Ya, right," I said." Where is home to you?" I asked.

"Officially, it's here. But unofficially it's at Ron's or at Privet Drive," he said. The last name with peculiar distaste.

"Where on Privet Drive?" I asked.

"You know where Privet Drive is?" he asked. He seemed shocked.

"Of sorts," I said. "My cousins stay there," I said.

"Oh," he said. "What side?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"On your father's or mother's side?"

"Mother's, why?" I asked

"Nothing," he said and chuckled. "What's there to laugh about?" I asked.

"What a coincidence!" he said." My cousin stays there too!"

"What's his name?" I asked. I knew a few of the kids who stayed near aunties house. I even made a few friends.

"Dudley Dursley," he spat.

"Oh my god," was all I breathed. After a pause,"You mean that thug?" I asked, in a low voice.

"Ya, that thug," he said. "Ya, that's just a nice name for him."

"Oh, I said. The hate runs deep, I realized.

"Never mind. What's your name?" I asked.

"Harry," he said." And you?"

"Kia," I said, getting up. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," he said, as he picked up some of my books. "You are the new girl, right?"

"Ya, Is that bad?" I asked.

"No. But can I see the city that you conjured up? I couldn't see it that well from the back!" he said sheepishly smiling.

"Sure," I said brightening now. "How big do you want it to be?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll make it as wide as you are tall and as tall as you are wide," I said.

Saying so, I closed my eyes, picturing home. I built each and every brick right. Just perfect. I even made a flying Wyvern as an addition to its stud home.

"Wow!" he said. I opened my eyes to the exact model from my mind. I smiled as the Wyvern flew towards me. It glided and rested on my palm. Harry looked totally amazed." This is my home," I said triumphantly. So serenely, I imagined what Yake would be doing now. Practicing his sword probably. And then maybe, Charlyn got him after all. Was last winter's fight worth it?

"Cool!" he said. Ya, sure. Freezing cold.

"And you haven't seen the best of me," I said.

Letting all the particles fall off, I formed a heap of soft earth. "You want' to meet my best friend?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said. I raised a golem of his height. Harry whistled low.

"Hello Harry," it said in its deep voice. Taking a step forward, it extended its hand. Harry shook hands with the golem.

The golem bowed to me and then boomed," What is your command, your highness?"

I smiled. "Um, I'd like you to show Harry a few moves," I said.

I guided it through a few back flips, summersaults and a wave dance. Then in the middle of the dance, it stopped and I let it slowly dissolve into a dust heap again.

I felt a bit drained as I drank some more water from the flask.

"That was awesome!" Harry said.

"Ya. That's my second favorite thing in the world," I said.

"What's your first favorite thing?" he asked. I thought of that afternoon with Yake. I wanted to relive it all over again; but I decided on not declaring anything to Harry.

"It's fighting and teaching Gredi," I said. It was a truth nonetheless.

"Who's Gredi?" Harry asked.

"My baby sister," I said. "She's really cute!" I said, remembering her really chubby cheeks.

"Nice," he said. "Any more brother's and sisters?" he asked.

"Ya, Ty, my older brother, who's in the King's army, is a totally irritating brother. And then there is everyone else at the stud," I said. I remembered all those vivid faces I saw everyday working, or learning with me. Very kind and loving. Always they're as a safety net. Why aren't you here!

"What's a Stud?" Harry asked.

"Oh! It's a Wyvern breading farm," I said. It was the only thing I knew as an occupation (assured) except joining the army.

We herd a faint bell ringing. "Hey Kia, let's go in for Lunch! He said.

I picked up my stuff. We walked to the building, silence filling the gap of movement. As we reached the Great Hall, he handed me my books. "So, I'll see you around?" He asked. His smile was so nice!

"Ya," I said. I actually blushed. We just stood there, smiling.

Then a red headed Griffindor boy bumped into Harry, sending him flying. "Ron!" Harry yelled. It looked so funny, I grinned.

"What you doing here? We need to get to Trelawney's. We'd better hurry," Ron said, actually tugging him towards the stairs leading to the west tower." Wait a second," Harry said, trying to straiten himself out.

"Bye," he said, waving a small wave. "Bye," I said. I don't think he herd that because just then, Ron's temper flared and he was physically tugged Harry away. I smiled. How nice!

I felt a lot better the rest of the day. I did think of Wyverns once during Herbiology, since we were out in the green house. The whole place reeked of manure and pumpkin rot. EW! We had to just answer some questions related to some basic herbs as a revision before starting the class. I knew most of the answers and even got up to answer. I had been awarded 25 points in one day! (Excluding the fact that the Portions professor had taken 10 off the second he got a chance.) Dinner was a decent affair with roast chicken and bread. I ate two helpings of the chicken and a few more of gravy with bread. They make gravy so much better here!! Mum made it all thick and dry.

After dinner I showered. In my night suit, I said prayers to Goddess Valer and a small one to Warrior Kia. Anna, my roommate asked what I was doing after I was done." Praying," I said. "It really calms your mind before you sleep," said. I got out my Transfiguration textbook and tried to read what first years were supposed to do. I got through half of the page, and then the book fell flat on my face, me, fast asleep under it.

Next morning, I woke up early. I sat up, yawning, rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed and stretched.

My bedside clock showed 7:30am. I read a few chapters of the Transfiguration. I got out my wand and tried to practice the hand movements. I got a bit frustrated coz I couldn't flick it lightly. I tried the "Vingardium Leviosa," spell. Soon, half the stuff in the bathroom was flying! It was fun actually!

Then I did some stretching exercises and basic moves for the Bo staff with a broom I found in my wardrobe. After practice, I showered and dressed. Inside the robes I wore a lilac lace top and Pedal-pushers. Drying my hair, I hummed a folky tune which mum sung to me as a lullaby. It had a wonderful meaning. I put on lilac stone earrings.

Gathering my books, I decided to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In the common room, I saw a girl staring out of the window. "Good morning!" I said.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"You coming downstairs for breakfast?" I asked.

"Nah. Not hungry," She replied without looking at me. "What you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Can you just leave me alone?" she said looking at me.

"Right," I said and left.

Downstairs no-one was up yet, except a few teachers. I saw professor Magonegall, going to the hall. "Morning Professor," I said.

She nodded at me. I went and sat at the Hufflepuff table. A few Slytherin were studying at their table; otherwise it was totally empty. I remembered my first evening here. How full this place had been. It seemed impossible that this was a school. It looked like a palace set ready. I liked it thought. I got out my books and read some about Defense against the dark arts. I thought that there was at least some class I could look forward to! It was right at the end of the day, so I'd have to wait an awfully long time. I went on to flip through the whole book. I wrote down notes for most of the spells. I would need so much memorizing! I think I am even going to have to work all through Christmas!

I read a bit more about Transfiguration. "Hi Kia!" Hermionie said, walking over to me.

"Morning Hermionie!" I said." I tried the Leviosa spell. Look," said. I just lifted the wand, pointing to the ink pot. It rose soundlessly in the air. "Nice!" Hermionie said. "Now you can do some difficult spells. And how far did you get in Defense?" She asked, looking over at my notes.

"Um, actually I already know about most of the monsters and how to fight them using my spirit stones. But just gotta learn the spells," I said." That's great. It'll just save you time. And what about Portions?"

I'm not that bad there," and anyway, I know most of the healing portions of this year," I said. I really did due to the apprenticeship I did with the village healer. "Cool! But you still won't be able to escape portion!" she smiled.

"Ya. Professor is really rough on all of us! He just likes to strike off scores," I commented.

"Ya, he's the same with everyone except his house. Ya, and what about Trelawney's class?" she asked.

"Which class is that?" I asked. " That's the Tea leaves class. Really useless, if you ask me," Hermionie. Just then the food appeared all over the table.

"Ok," Hermionie said getting up." You're doing better than I thought. Let's meet after classes so I can teach you some more spells," she said, getting up. "Ya. Sounds great!" I said. I stashed my books in my bag and then grabbed a bowl to eat steaming porridge. I ate some jam and buttered toast and to wrap it up I drank some orange juice. I got out the day's timetable to see what was up. First Class was Trelawney's class. It was way off into West Tower. So, to reach in time, I decided to start of early.

As I walked out of the great hall, I bumped straight into someone. "Watch out!" I said. "Whoa!" the boy said. It was Harry who I had bumped into. His skewed glasses made him look really funny. "Morning," I said. "Ya, Morning!" he said, straitening his skewed glasses. "Did you have breakfast?" He asked. "Ya," I said. "They have some good Porridge this morning."

"Oh," he laughed." Where you off to?"

"To Trelawney's class," I said." I decided to start early, since I don't know where it is."

"Oh, I could walk you there. Hey, I'll take you around school. Does that sound good?"

"Ya great," I said." But' you haven't had any breakfast! You must be hungry," I offered.

"Um, wait here for a minute," he said and rushed inside. He ran to the Griffindor table. A lot of people looked up from their food and talked to him. He must be quite popular, I thought. He quickly went over to Ron and said something while grabbing a few pieces of buttered toast off his plate. He glugged a glass of juice and got an apple off the fruit basket. Stuffing all the goodies in his robe pockets, he ran back towards me. "Let's go. I can eat on the way," he said, trying to wipe his hands on his robes. "You sure? " I asked.

He nodded and we started walking towards the West Tower.

"So, you'd rather fly than stay on the ground," he asked, through mouthfuls of apple.

"Ya, I guess. And having Wvyerns all around you doesn't help either," I sighed.

"Have you ever been on a broom?" he asked. "Why would I want to be on a broom?" I asked.

He looked scandalized. "To fly, obviously!" he said.

"Oh. I thought there was a lot better use for it," I said.

"What for?"

"To sweep floors!" I joked. He smiled.

"No, but seriously should try to fly. You should learn flying," he said, trying to convince.

"But I don't have that class", I said, Mock-worried. "Maybe you could teach me."

"Ya sure! When?" he asked, suddenly, overjoyed." Flying without a Wyvern seemed quite as enticing since I ain't getting bonded till I am of age. So when?"

"How about today after classes?" He asked.

"No, I am going to be meeting Hermionie to learn some spells," I remembered.

"You gonna meet Hermionie?" He asked." then there should be no problem."

"Huh?"

"I'll talk it over with her. Maybe, after you get bored with studying, I could show you the basics," He said, smiling, a spark twinkling in his eyes.

"Ok," I said." What's your favourait thing?" I asked.

"I thought you'd guessed," he said.

"Nah. Tell me," I said. Then I realized how stupid I was. I just shook my head.

"What up?" he asked.

"Coincidences! " I smiled.

"Ya sure," he said and we laughed.

A bell rang for breakfast to end.

"We'd better hurry if you want to get to class in time!" he said, taking my hand, leading me to my class.

"Same goes for you" I said, running with him.

That day we had to study advanced levels of reading a Crystal ball. The teacher, Professor Trelawney's looked like a creature of the dark. I had to really let my eyes adjust before I could find a seat. All the ones at the front were occupied. A girl was sitting all by herself, right at the back. "Can I sit here?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Again a year of prophecies!" said professor. "For there has risen another sun, different than the one you have known before."

Cool, is she writing a theatre production? I thought. The way she was acting, her eyes looked all beady through her thick glasses. "Look into the crystal balls and see what they have to tell you," she said, pointing to her crystal ball. The crystal ball on our table was bright purple with swirly smoke in it. I tried to stare in it. There was really nothing there to see.

"Can you see anything?" I asked the girl sitting next to me. "Nah. It's such a boring class," she said, cleaning her nails.

"What's your name?" I asked.

" Helga Hufflepuff," she said, her face plane. Wasn't that the name of one of the founders of the school? I decided not to question." I'm Kia," I said.

She rolled her eyes." you seriously believed my name was Helga?" she giggled. "Then what is it?" I asked.

"I'm Beth," she said." You the new girl, right?"

"Ya. Is that bad?" I asked.

"Nah. Its just that there have never really been transfer students at Hogwarts before," She said.

"Oh," I said. "So you've bin here from year one?"

"Ya. Pretty much everyone else has," She said. "So, how come you gotta be strait in year 6?"

"Um, coz I got transferred from another school. My parents wanted me to have a bit of experiences on my own," I said.

Really, I had had enough experiences already. But, I wasn't really ready as yet.

Ok, so, what are we supposed to do here?" I asked.

"You're supposed to decipher the future looking into the crystal ball," said Beth." Trust me, the future looks really murky.

Just then, Professor Trelawney's fired Beth a question." What do you see in your crystal ball, Ms. Allard?"

"Um, I can see a lotus," She answered, not skipping a beat.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, professor, and one of it's petals is going really black, like it's dying from inside," Beth answered, her hands moving with her descriptions.

"And what about you, Ms. KIA," She turned to me.

"Um..." I said. Here I go again.

"Um, I don' t see anything really," I said.

Professor came over to our table. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes mama' " I said.

"Move over," Professor said to me. She sat in my seat and attempted to stare into our crystal ball. She looked in it with great interest. I could still see only smoke.

"Oh!" Professor suddenly exclaimed. She made a really shocked face. She got up from our table and turned to me.

"You are into big trouble," she said.

"Yes, mam."

"And you are ready for failure?" She asked.

"Yes, I am readier for it than success, but I believe I have it in me," I said. She had guessed by some method of gazing what my plan seemed. She seemed to chide me now.

"So, you have come here for that?" Professor asked, her beady eyes taking a good look of me.

"Yes, apparently, who wouldn't? But then I ain't the only one with the same goal!" I said.

Professor just nodded her head and went back to her seat.

The rest of the time, she just instructed a few people about their crystal balls; otherwise, she just sat in her chair. When class ended, she handed me a book. "Read it and write a review about it for me,' She said, with a smile.

The cover of the book read- isoisms, the games of mind reading.

"Golem Girl," Someone called. I turned around to face a Slytherin boy with bright blond hair.

"What?" I asked. "You're Kia?" he asked as two other boys had caught up with us.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. It was my channeled method of laughing at someone.

"So, what can I do for you?" I said.

"Give me some of your time," he said

No way. Just simply no way! I can't believe I didn't see it. But I am not going to let him know I know.

"So, can you bring the Keriags here?" he asked.

"No," I said." And at what price? That I destroy this school?"

"No, a little price," he said, a smirk pasted on his face." you live longer."

"I'd rather die fighting, than to tell lies," I said, firmly my head on my shoulders.

"You think about it and let me know," Draco concluded.

"I don't have to think, Draco. My answer is No!" I shouted, as he bustled off.

I went is search of my Runes class.

Runes was ok. Just decoding stuff that old wizards wrote. The piece we did today was a piece of poetry. I liked to read poetry and I was thoroughly pleased that there was at least one normal thing. Wizards also do music. I tried to keep my head cool. But really. How could you want to bring Keriags here? We had a generation of terror from those insects. Just when we think we could get them under control, there goes the neighborhood. There is a definite way I have to do something about the Malfoy boy. His intentions were just too clear.

After about one and a half hour of runes, we had tea. I tried to look for Harry or Hermionie. I wanted to talk to someone about that boy. I was already starting to doubt the sequence of events. Whether I'd make through the Christmas holidays. I really needed my bo-staff and a forest to practice. And Yake.

I tried eating, but I couldn't swallow much. I knew I had defense against the Dark arts. I should really eat, I tried to convince myself. Then I saw Malfoy again, his smirk still there. I looked away. I thought about mum and dad. And then Ty and Gredi. Then what would happen if the Keriags came there? My eyes filled up. I wiped my eyes on my hankie. I just couldn't bear it. I ate some of the noodles served on my plate. I could eat a few mouthfuls and then I drank some water. I refilled my glass and drank again. Gathering my things together, I went to the girl's restroom. I washed my face clean with the cold water. In a cubicle, I sat down and sobbed quietly. Once more I washed my face and restored my common sense. I got out my sand bag and made two golems have a mock fight. I did an imaginative version of me on a Wyvern, sitting behind Yake. That cheered me up. I hummed our song as I looked for the classroom. I found it with quite ease as it was in the main building. Walking in, I found a seat at the back. I continued to sing as I got out my stuff. I checked my watch. There were still 10 minutes till class started. I got out my song book and sang a few songs. I herd a clap coming from above me. I stared right thro' a ghost.

"That was wonderful!" said the ghost.

"Thank you!" I said." What's your name?"

"I'm Peeves the Poltergeist of the school," he informed and went to the black board to write rude messages.

"Oh! Are you the clown spirit of the elves of Yendor?" I asked.

"No! You've messed me up totally with another species!" he exclaimed.

Just then the door opened to reveal a tall thin man. He shooed Peeves away. "Leave at once!" he ordered.

Peeves stuck out his tongue at him and left, farting as loudly as he could. I just couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Kia, I want a word with you," he said, once Peeves had left.

"Yes," I said, standing up. "Please come here," he said.

I went over and he opened a register. "I'm Counselor Sam. I'm going to talk to you about your future." I nodded my head.

"Ok, tell me all the lessons you have ever taken till now at your earlier school," he said, taking out a quill and bottle of ink.

"I've done advanced levels of Fighting, spirit raising. Normal levels of History, stud management, runes and spell painting.

I've special ability of music," I said.

"Ok, great!" said Sam. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I did an apprenticeship with the village healer for one summer and I did a special camp arranged by the King's army for best fighters of the area. I received a gold for the zonal," I said.

Still remembered the day I clinched that trophy, as clear as crystals.

"Good. So, you have an upper hand than everyone else in some subjects. But others you have to start working at really hard," he said as he scribbled in his book." Do you have any future plans of professions?" "Yes. I want to be a Spirit Rider with the Army of King Riushi," I said.

"Umm..." he said, thougthfuly. "You want to think of something here. Would you like being a resonant?" he said.

No way. I wasn't into a serious mode of self sacrifice. I was no dullard however bad I was. I blinked once.

"No." I said.

"Are you sure? It's your last chance," he warned giving me a look through his glasses.

"Yes. And the answer is no," I said. He sighed and gathered his stuff together and put it away.

"Alright, I must go now and check up with other stuff. If you have any problems, just inquire for me at the office," he said and got up to leave. I got up to bid him good day.

"We," said Professor Devian Forester ex-Auror for the ministry of magic "will learn the theory of the art of handling some monsters". "The Monsters are not the ones you see normally here. They are things of the past and future; they hold the terror and awe of many," he said. "They have an animal roar, but human greed."

I knew even before he finished his sentence. It had to be the dominion horrors. Why now though?

It had to be the Snappers, for the only creatures more vile then them were the Keriags

"Can anyone guess?" she asked. "It is a snapper," I said loudly.

"Who said that?" Asked professor. I stood up," I did."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I have seen one in action," I said." And in a snappers run when I was in the pit."

The teacher's jaw seemed to drop. He gathered himself together rather quickly. He cleared his throat and asked everyone to get our books out and start reading the first chapter. I already knew what was in there. I sat drawing a Snapper on a piece of parchment. The ink started to blot and that messed me up. I really HATE blotted ink. I just tore the sheets and put them in my pocket. I did another drawing, not of snappers, but of Warrior Kia, my namesake. She was the most awesome earth spirit ever! She did the snappers' run, she handled King Mecca's guards' single handedly and then fought through thousands of Keriags for her land. She is the one I really want to be like. I color in her hair which was said to be red and her eyes green. I don't look at all like my idol. I have steel gray eyes and Black hair. I am above average height and I'm not that bad with my temper. I know some other people who are, like a certain portions professor who gets on everyone's nerves...

"So, you say Al-he-moh-ra," spelled Hermionie. She was trying to teach me a spell to unlock doors. She had a 7 lever padlock with her.

"Alhemohra!" I said, pointing my wand at the padlock. We herd a meager click. My shoulders fell. For the last hour I had been trying to get the danged spell right.

"Let's stop for today," said Hermionie. I just nodded. The closest I had got the unlocking was 3 levers. We packed up our stuff, except our wands. Hermionie pocked hers. Holding the lock in her hand, she locked all the levers. We started to walk out of the empty class room. Just out of the blue, I said "Alhomorah" in my head. Immediately, all the seven levers on the lock flew open. Hermionie gave a squeak of surprise, as her finger almost got clamped.

"Sorry, sorry," I said.

"Was that you?" Hermionie asked through a gaping jaw. "I guess," I said, nervously. "Is that bad, prefect?"

"No, in fact that's awesome!" she said. She hurriedly locked the seven levers again. "Do what you just did," she said looking at me. I repeated the spell in my head and the levers threw their clamps open.

"Great!" Hermionie said. " I'll teach you the locking spell now."

I learnt it in a minute. I could lock and unlock in seconds. I grinned.

Leaving the classroom, I practiced the spell by locking the door. Hermionie nodded when she heard the click.

"Can we go out for sometime?" I asked. There was still time for nightfall. Herminie nodded. She seemed to be faraway.

"What's up?" I asked. "Nothing," she said." Can I ask you something?"

"Ya."

" How could you work the spell without saying it aloud?"

"Um, I don't know," I said. "Actually it surprised me too."

We made our way outside. I saw Harry walking towards us with two brooms.

"Hi Harry," both of us said.

"Hi," he said. "What have you bin' up to, Hermionie?"

"Um, Kia's got the locking spell and it's counter going good. And she good at the other stuff too," Hermionie said.

I blushed at the compliment.

"Great!" Harry said." If Hermionie says you're good, you really must be. But that's on land. Let's check you out in the air," saying so, he handed me one of the brooms. The broom he held was really new and awesome. The one I held seemed to have been cleaned recently with a lot of effort. We followed him to the grounds. There were huge hoops I could see right at quite an height. The area was huge enough to hold a battalion of Wyverns.

"Stand next to your broom," he instructed. He did so himself. I did as I was told.

"And then say," up!" The broom flew into his hand with precessions.

I stood next to mine and said the word in my head. The broom sprang to life and jumped into my hand. My hands immediately grasped it. "What next?" I asked. Harry was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you manage that?" he asked rashly.

"She has no need for words!" said Hermionie, smiling at me. I grinned back. "Ok, I need to go back now, or I'll never finish my Portions essay. Are you done with yours Harry?"

"Yes, I did mine with Ron," he said.

"See you later, Kia," Hermionie said and left.

"Now, mount your broom," Harry instructed. That was a bit of a tough job, since the stick was jabbing me. I kept falling off. Harry collapsed laughing. I laughed with him the first couple of times. But then, it started to jab a bit. I finally yelled at a giggling Harry," I don't know all this stuff. It the first time, I'm riding this darn thing. If you don't teach me, I'll never know!" I said. He was still laughing." and for Ty's sake, stop laughing!" I said. And so insolently he wouldn't. So I walked over to him and pushed him. He stumbled back. My hands on my hips, "Don't mess with me Harry," I warned. He kept laughing. I raised the ground and shot him into the sky. Whoa! He said, as he sat flat on his island. Hey!" he yelled as he looked down at me from his cliff. Get me back down!" he said.

"Nai. Not until you stop laughing and teach me!"

"Alright! Alright," he said. I sank the ground back with a huff. He got off. Brushing himself off, he tried to mask his laugh in a fit of coughs. His smug face really irritated me. I ignored. He finally got me to sit properly on it, without the robes coming in the way.

"Keep your back a bit curved. Not too curved," he said, pushing my spine as he positioned me.

His fingers tickled me and I severed dangerously on to him. "Whoa!" he said, but he caught me.

Steadying me back on, he asked me to kick at the ground, pointing the broom upwards. I kicked his foot by mistake and shot off away from him, into the sky. The wind unfurled my hair, as my ears neglected his yowls for a few moments. Pure bliss touched me as I felt what being away from the ground was. Felt a lot like swimming, but of the odd sort. Suddenly, I swiveled around. The broom seemed to move with me. I saw Harry jump around, his foot in his hand, a long way down. I pointed the broom downwards. I picked up speed. And then fear gripped me and I screamed. Suddenly I pulled on the broom to point up wards and I sped forwards. Point down, Harry yelled

"Jump!" he yelled.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I yelled my way down.

And I let go of the broom. Then I said Vingardium Leviosa in my head.

I stayed floating for a second, then, careering down. It worked! I thought. I would fall and stop repeatedly till I could fall on my feet. My hair gently floated to my shoulders. Harry stared like crazy as I picked up my broom.

"What'd you think?" I asked.

He seemed lost for words." Where did you learn that from?" He asked.

"Um, that, happens to be from here," I replied." Just knowledge put into practice!"

We flew for some more time, Harry showing off with loop the loops and stuff. He was really good at it too!

Then we herd the dinner bell and had to run to get back to school for dinner. I outran him a long time ago. It felt good to be out and running. Harry was trying to catch his breath, I hadn't even felt warm.

We got into the Great hall and went to our respective tables to eat. I spotted Beth sitting by her self. I slipped in beside her.

"Hi!" I said, as I grabbed a plate . She looked up from her food. "Hi" she mumbled. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Out in the grounds. Harry was teaching me how to fly, since I don't know how to," I said, and ate a mouthful of salad.

"Who's teaching you?" she asked.

"Harry," I said. "That guy from Griffindor."

"Oh!" she said.

We talked about a bit of astrology and astronomy since in ten minutes we would be having that class. I ate quick and rushed off with her to the classrooms in the west tower.

"This class is taught by a Centaur, Professor Bane," Beth said.

"Why a Centaur?" I asked. I knew what a centaur was. I had a picture book to tell all the different animals, and half men and half animal.

"Don't you know? Stars reveal themselves only to them. They prophecies a lot," she said.

Oh no, I thought. Not again.

We went out to the balcony at the top. The other students were there. Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the railing. A very fair, blond girl stood with her arm around his neck. She was trying to show him off to everyone.

What a person to use as a trophy! I thought. At least find someone decent!

Me and Beth chatted about stuff. I just glanced up at the sky. I was in for a surprise. It had none of the moons that Elamunem could count. Just one moon. And a lot of stars. Thousands and thousands littering the black expanse. I wanted to see Eucone so much!( that was the moon which had risen the night I was born.)

Eucone symbolized Struggle, and all the elders said that it was the worst to be born under. But for me, it has turned out well. I pray every Eucone rise, i.e. is once every two months. It's a very special prayer, for that is the only thing I remember of my birth mother. I prize that memory more than most.

The class went well, but I couldn't tell any of the stars or planets. The teacher asked me once, but since I couldn't answered, he didn't ask me again. Beth earned 15 points for the house! She knew about all the stars and planets he asked about. She shared her maps with me too about the different constellations. I made a rough drawing on a piece of parchment. This would go on my Wardrobe door, so I could remember the names.

Professor Bane told us about analyzing the moon's positions and we calculated a few positions related to different dates. He said we had to check our answers when the actual day would come, and then submit those sheets in.

As we packed up, Draco came up to me again.

"So, have you thought about it?" he asked. I ignored him.

"Beth, Can you lend me your maps for the night?" I asked. "Sure," she said and ignored Draco too. Professor Bane left class to get downstairs to escort us back.

We gathered our stuff and started walking towards the door, ignoring in full force. Draco grabbed my hand and yanked me backwards.

Without turning around, I told Draco to let go. The whole class waited to watch. "You haven't answered me as yet," He said trying to twist my wrist. I just repeated my self. He persisted. Finally I turned around as if I was so bored of this, my skull would fall off.

"So" he asked.

" So, let go of my hand, or you will see the last of your front teeth," I said, in the bored fashion. I bet he didn't know me, otherwise, he would have stayed away. "I won't let go until you let me know," he said, twisting my wrist, a bit more. This time I didn't wait.

My hand clamped on his arm and twisted his arm in front. And I bet it hurt, coz I could feel him wince. "Let go!" he said.

"Didn't I just say that?" I asked bored. I increased the pressure. "If you don't leave me alone, Malfoy, it will get a lot worse than just hand twisting." I let go of his hand and coolly walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

I herd running behind me. I glanced back to see Beth trying to catch up. I stopped for her. We walked quietly to the common room. " That was so cool!" she burst. I smiled weakly at her. "How did you do that?" she asked, as I sank in a bean bag by the fire. I didn't want to reply. All I could think was the anger that welled up in my heart with the crashing memories of my past. "Hey, no one does anything to Malfoy. Not even Potter could," she said, sitting on the couch opposite to me. I looked up. "Why not? He is one stuck up brat with the devil's mind. And seriously, he needed a taste of his own medicine," I said. Beth still seemed awestruck.

"You are going to be more famous than Potter!" she said.

"Who's this Potter?" I asked.

"You're telling me?" she asked, looking aghast at me.

"Common, Beth, tell me who this is," I said. "I need to know what measures to take in case there is a scandal dealing with 'Popularity' " I said. I so did not want to deal with some nitwit, showoff girl, ready to eat me as if I was the one who wanted to be here. I mean I did, but I wish I didn't have to go to school!!!

"Kia, I thought you of all people should say that !" Beth exclaimed. Her hands went up to enhance the effect.

"Really?" I said, mock-questing for the answer. She dropped the topic. A sudden influx of students in the common room was much more interesting to watch. People seemed to stare at my face and then, sit down around, much in a weird silence. The music playing in the common room became quite loud. I got out my Transfiguration book to write a homework essay. They expected a half, I mean, seriously a Half role of parchment for this!

I got out stationary and started reading. I wrote down stuff that would help. The room hushed to a real quite. I looked around. Everyone looked at me. Then a voice, "Do you know what you just did?"

"Ya," I said, and went back to my reading.

"And do you know, the whole house will have to pay for it?" the voice questioned.

" I think what I did was in the best interest of one and all. If you question my judgment, then get your eyes checked," I said.

"Why that?" Beth asked.

"Coz if you can't see the reason dancing naked in front of you, then it's the problem with the vision, not the fact that the reason's aren't visible," I concluded and went back to my studying. Everyone dispersed then.

I stayed up, and completed my assignment. I could barely manage anything. When I went to bed, I fell asleep immediately. I dreamt of the Stud. And Yake, his arms around me, his kisses blinding my vision. I woke up with a smile on my lips. One look at the clock told me I had totally missed early morning study, and I would have to hurry dressing or I would miss breakfast too. Though I could ask Beth to get me something to eat...

I got downstairs and ran into Hermionie. We exchanged pleasantries and then rushed of to our classes. I ate a quick breakfast. But I did pig out at lunch. I mean in a decent way...

I turned my assignment in at Transfiguration. My hand was shaking as I handed mine in. Rest of the day was ok.

I had classes from Hermionie and then, Harry. As, we walked back I decided it was high time, I asked someone about the matter pestering me. The someone happened to be Harry.

" What sport do you play here?" I asked.

"Quidditch mainly, but now that I'm off the team, there's not much to do," he said, sorrow drawing every word out. I know what it feels like when you are thrown out of a team.

"O, I 'm sorry," I said.

"Nah," he said. " Now nothing really matters as much."

" Hey, I know what it feels like to get thrown off a team. Especially when you are the best. But hang in there, they'll get you back on," I said. " They couldn't do without me. I bet they can't do without you either," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Ya, as if," he mocked.

"Maybe there is something else, that interests you," I said, trying to verve of the topic to my side.

He looked at me.

"May be you could learn some weapons combat," I said, sliding in the idea. " And besides, I owe you a lot for teaching me."

he said nothing.

"Do you think, they'd let me practice my bo staff?" I asked, slipping my bullet in a sandwich of silence.

"Ya, I guess," He said, looking up. "Ask your head of house." We had reached the building by then.

"One more thing, Harry" I asked again, as I took the stairs two at a time.

"Ya," he said, trying to keep up.

" Can you tell me something about this boy called Draco Malfoy?"

"So, he is the thug around here," I said, chewing on some gum.

"And make it worse that somewhere he has all the contacts, because of his father," Harry said.

"What do your parents do, Harry?" I asked.

"My parents are dead," Harry said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Ya, it's ok," he said.

I felt I could tell him about my mission, at least a bit.

"My birth parents are dead too," I said. "I live with my adoptive parents."

He looked up, straight in my eyes. A cynical smile creped over his face.

"Don't tell me ," he said. I held his stare.

The smile faded.

"I know, there are just too many common things between us," I said. "Maybe, we were fated to meet."

"What for?" He asked.

"Maybe I have a clue," I said. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"No," he said, almost laughing.

"ok, good," I said, and a gust of wind blew hard, blowing the dust in our eyes. Just a second before, I realized half of my mission was done.

When I got my vision back, I raised my hand to move aside his fringe of hair, just to check I wasn't seeing things.

He moved away a second later, a queer expression stuck on his face.

"What's that for?" I asked, as I tried to take in success.

"What?" he asked. " That scar," I signaled with my finger.

"I thought everyone knew," he said, a smile replayed on his face. A smile of awe.

"Nah. Remember, I'm not from here?" I reminded.

"Ok. This a very old gift," He said. "And in return, it took my parents."

We dropped the topic after that and went in to eat.

"Do you think you could teach weapon combat?" Hermionie asked.

"Ya. sure!"

" So, next time we have a DA meeting, we'll let you know," She said.

"What's DA?" I asked.

"I'll ask Beth to tell you," Hermionie said, getting up from her seat.

We packed up again.

"You really can teach us?" Hermionie asked as if to reassure.

"Do you need a message written in blood or something?" I joked.

"But there's one condition," I said. She stopped laughing.

"I desperately need my bo-staff."

"Can't you buy it in Hogsmedge?" Hermionie offered.

"No. I need MY Bo staff," I said. Time for desperate call.

"May be I could send a wyvern," I said. "If there was one."

"You could send an owl, if you want" said Hermionie.

"But how can I be assured it'll reach me? And in what condition?" I said. I have had several presents getting lost in the mail. Not a very pleasant experience.

"Be assured of getting what you want. And instead of using the school's owl, you could ask for someone's owl," she said.

"But will an owl be able to take its weight?" I asked. It's a bit long for an owl to balance.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Hermionie. "Ask Harry for Hedwig."

"What's Hedwig?"

"Harry's owl. She will be able to get there, if you could explain where to go," said Hermionie.

"Ya, sounds good," I said.

When I met up with Harry, I asked him about lending me his owl. He okayed and asked me to let me know when I was ready. First of all I would need an hour or so to write letters. Then I could send it.

I sat in the library to write. The first letter would be to Mum and Dad, asking for help. I wrote :

Dear Mum and Dad,

It's the first time I'm writing to you really from far away. The school's great! All the teachers are really good. Except the Portions teacher, but he did know about Portions from home! I miss miss miss home soooooo much! Especially the Kuja pies and all! Dad, you'd love the History of Magic Prof. He is a Ghost!! he was good though. I will write more soon!!

Rest is great!

love from your Daughter,

Kia.

ps: can you send me my Bo-staff? I want to get back into practice. I have settled down well, and so, I am growing fatter by the day!!

The next letter I wrote was the one to Ty. I know if he was on the front, it would reach him eventually.

Dear Ty,

It's a long time since we talked! I hope you miss me, coz I don't miss you! ehehehe of course I do bro! School is great!! The subjects are all different and there is no fighting class!! What a dissappointment!!boohooooo!

But I have made a lot of friends here. Missing the stud more than ever! Guess what, I am the first spirit rider in a century! Ya, you should have bin here. The school is HUGE. It has a huge Quidditch pitch. Which reminds me, I can now fly without a bonding stone. And without a Wyvern. And it's on a broom! One of my friends taught me. The food is good. Teachers are so-so, but not like Master Sakeru. Give him my due respect, since I cannot personally. The day is filled with classes, the evening with homework and the night with sleep. In the morning I wake up early, since I need to catch up on all the lost years of studying. I think using the wand is kind of weird. Everyone here can use their wands real well. But guess what, I could work the spells without really having to say them! That was quite a surprise even for Hermionie ( prefect of Griffindor, topper so far and study guide). She really is very nice and helps out a lot, thought she is a bit on about following the rules. Then there is Harry who teaches me Flying. He's nice too. And Beth who's also in Hufflepuff( the students are divided into 4 houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Slytherin. And Slytherin is guess whose house. You won't believe who was originally in this school. Please refer for this info in the History of Tusami City, Chapter 4, and Pg no 134, Line 12). The rest in not bad. Already facing my first bolder. Quite a start. Must go now, but do reply to me as soon as possible!!

Love from your sister,

Kia.

Then was a small scrawl for Gredi.

Dearest, sweetest, awesome Gredi,

How are you doing? I am missing you sooooooooooooooooooooo!! I think the whole page would fill up! school's great and as soon as you come of age you should come here to study from year one!! The food's great! and I have made a lot of new friends! How is everyone at the stud? Let me know!

Loads of hugs, love and kisses,

from your big sis,

Kia Tia.

I got out a new roll of parchment to write a last letter, but as I scratched his name, I faltered and scratched it out. I tired several times over, but then, just gave up. I tore up the sheet and threw it in the waste basket on my way out to the Owlry.

Harry was waiting for me outside the library. We talked about going to Hogsmedge on the weekend. It was a village were we would be allowed to breath a bit, rest for the day. He said it was almost a dream. We went into a backyard building to the Owlry. As we entered, I saw rows and rows of whites, grays, browns, and all, till I could see nothing. Harry whistled a shrill whistle. We waited for a second. We herd a loud flap and out of the many lines of white, a medium sized white owl flew down on Harry's shoulder. It affectionately nipped at Harry's ear. Harry smiled at it. I went forward to touch its pale white feathers. "Beautiful!" I said, touching the soft feathers. "Hey, she never let's me touch her feathers!" Harry exclaimed.

"After all, I am Kia" I joked quietly. Hedwig took one look at me, and hopped onto my shoulder. She flapped her wings twice to balance and then, she settled down content, moving her head ever so often. I just smiled at her and stroked her soft feathers.

"Hey, you really are lucky today!" Harry said.

"Ya, let's tap the luck while it lasts. Here are the letters," I said, handing him a bunch of envelopes.

"Oh," he said. "What?" I asked.

"We'll need more than one owls for that."

"That's why I got string!"

After the string was tied, I got 2 sheets of parchment and layer them out separately on the window sill. I got out my brush and a bottle of red ink. One dip and I painted 3 characters on each page. "Give them a few minutes and then, we can send Hedwig off," I said.

"What's that?" He asked, as he studied my art. Light shone through and his eyes looked a jade green.

"Those are spells," I said.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought, spells were said."

"No, spells are best on paper. Anyway, even if I did say the spells out, they won't last Hedwig the whole journey. These are spells to keep her supplied with energy till she reaches her destination." "How can it be? It's just ink!" he said.

" But this ink is not just any ink," I said. "This ink is spell painting ink. Made from Dronebee's pincers," I said. "It's very magical. Some of the prophecies written in this ink have come true."

Harry mulled over it. "What if the papers get lost?" he asked.

"They never do," I said. "Because the minute they are written, the words glow and then, till they are fulfilled, they don't fade or get destroyed."

The paper had dried by then and I folded in an intricate boat-butterfly fold and stuffed them into the strings tied to Hedwig's claws. We went back to the courtyard and Hedwig caught the wind up. I waved, singing the farewell song sung to all the loved who have to travel far. As she flew east, I wished I could have flown with her.

"you have a wonderful voice," Harry said. I was still long down memory-lane. I just smiled.

"can you sing me something more?" he asked.

"I can try," I said. I sang him a very soft love song, but I wasn't telling him the meaning, since it was in Kirin. Most Kirin songs are romantic. Very lovely! I used to love to read a Kirin Poetess, Akasshya. She was a lot into fantasy.

Chapter-2

It was a bright sunny day in the usually wet and cold arena. There was a lot of bustle as people worked all day and night to fix up the avenue for the coming event. Some worked on the stage, others mowed the lawns. A lot of things were going on back stage. Costumes were being fitted, songs practiced and the sequence of events finalized. The place brimmed with activity except a corner of the last trailer. There sat a fat man. No one seemed to notice him. He had once sneezed but it was excused. No one really cared. The man didn't need food. Just a bit of shelter till the time was right. He was crouched all day and he ached all over, but the aim was driving him. He would be the first. Yes the first that evening to cast a spell that would start a whole war. The first Killing curse. The thought made him smile a wicked grin and he rubbed his grubby hands together.

The trailer was emptied at around 3 o clock for the upcoming activities. Making sure everyone was gone, he got up and shone a purple light from the tip of his wand. The restroom door opened and an old man stepped in. A snake slithered at his feet. Fat man suddenly started shivering, as if struck by a sudden thunderbolt. His back became bent, and his teeth stuck out from his mouth. "Wormtail, you must check to see if Lucius is here," the old man hissed. His eyes shone too, for it was his plan that would hatch tonight.

"I am here," said a middle-aged man draped in long black robes. He held a pristine cane, his cold expression hiding his excitement.

"My respect to the Lord of all." The old man just nodded. Lucius dived in his coat to get a long sheet of rice paper. He did not dare to open it now, and his hands shook as he handed the document over to the "Lord". The old man immediately opened the sheet and read, his eyes growing wider with every word he read. As he read the last few lines, a shadow came over his fate. "Where is Severus?" he asked Wormtail. " He said now he had nothing to do with us and especially with the Muggles," Wormtail answered. "Fool", said Lucius.

"Not to worry," the Lord advised. "He shall return when he realizes the folly of his ways. After all, Voldemort will reign forever!" said the old man and began laughing loudly. Lucius managed a grin and Wormtail, tittered nervously. The serpent then, off key, bit Wormtail right on his leg and made him fall off. Wormtail moaned. He knew to object would be to object survival. And worst of all to object now, was to live in the dumps forever.

"Yes, all the security is checked," said Sergeant Drew. He had been there full time. The Rock concert was going to be the biggest thing his city had ever seen. And he had to ensure the safety. He checked again and again for anything amiss. That morning, as he got dressed for work, he was sure he had seen a really weird cat sitting on the garden wall. The next second there was an old lady, just like old Gran Maryann. He had then quickly closed the blinds.

Something about today made him suppositious. Not to mention the fact of Friday the 13th. That's what the gala was about. At times like these he wished, he was a teen going out on a date with his homies and enjoying. He hated to work now!

His wife had come to see the show with her school friends. Drew longed for his friends too, but work had totally clamped that dream.

He rushed out of the control room and out into the fresh air as people started gathering. Hitching up his pants, he checked the numbers. Loads and loads more than expected. The concert was just starting when he heard a huge cracker going off just above the front rows. A fire was the last they wanted near the equipment.

Chapter-3

"I think I won't teach directly on the first day. You can watch me," I said. I wasn't in excellent shape either, so I needed to check my self. We were all in a room on the 3rd floor of the main building. There were a lot of other people there. When I entered I saw rows of bow staffs and swords and bows and arrows. There was even a range!

I took off my school robe. I was wearing my fighting slacks and a fitting t-shirt I bought at a Muggle store. I love Muggle designs! I tightened the lace on my left sneaker. There were about 35 pairs of eyes following me closely. I warmed up, stretched and got ready. "Now I will just show you stuff. But please do not try it out by yourself in case you hurt yourself. You don't want to miss even one class, in hospital," I said.

"Anyone want to volunteer? I need a boy and a girl," I said, my eyes roving. None put up their hands. I saw Ron.

"Can you come up?" I pointed at him. He walked up to me. "and a girl," I said. My eyes settled on a first year girl with thick spectacles. "you come up," I signaled. she nervously came up. "what's your name?" I asked.

"Tina."

"Ok Tina, punch me," I said. She took a step back. "Ya, common," I urged her. She just stood there.

I turned around. "Ron, give me your toughest punch," I said.

He wound his hand back and I easily blocked it. " Another one," I said. He threw a blower at me I flicked it up with my arm. I turned back to Tina. "Give me a hefty kick," I said. She gently tried.

"you're trying to kick Meccan, not a Tweety," I said. Then she gave me a good kick which I lifted up and caught her foot. One twist and she was standing like a crane. "Good both of you," I said as I let go Tina's foot.

"Ok now I want 5 people. Any five," I said. 3 boys and two girls got up.

stand in a semi-circle around me," I instructed. "Now each one of you will throw me your toughest punches or the heftiest kicks, and one after the other. You'll not miss a beat," I said. "Get ready," I said and took my fighting stance. The first was a boy my height. He threw a punch at my face. I deflected it and lightly pushed him back. Then there was a girl who punched me in the chest. I jumped back quick and then gave her a deflecting elbow blow. Next was a boy again who was a lot shorter than usual. He tried a hammer kick. I locked it with my left foot like a snake and pushed him back with my palms resting on his shoulders. He fell on his back and I could see a punch coming at the top of my head. I did a double wristed block, uncoiling my foot and moved side ways into an angled double punch to a fat stomach. The last of them was a girl who was waiting for me to attack. I gave her a punch and she deflected it well. I smiled at her and she lost her stance. I moved back and then lunged to give her a good push in her tummy. I went back to first kid who had recovered from his fall and now punched with fervor. I blocked each time and pushed him back again. Then the circle repeated for a couple of times, till everyone attacking me felt quite tired The big tummy guy was sweating a lot. I stepped back and asked everyone to stop. I asked everyone to sit down. Most of them were breathing a sigh of relief.

"Excellent job and thanks a lot," I said. "Some of us have some idea about what we're going to do here. Others are still in the dark," I said, raising the ground a bit to sit in chair like structure.

Someone raised their hand. The girl who had waited to attack stood up to ask. "So is this about what Muggles call martial arts?"

"Maybe. It's about being able to fight without magic," I said. All faces blanked out.

"You may or may not believe it. There are places in this world where no magic works. All the fight depends on your physical ability to fight," I answered.

"But I thought we were going to learn to cast better and tougher spells," asked Beth.

" That is a byproduct. If you know yourself better, and if you take care of yourself, you can cast your spells a lot better," I said." And besides, the main focus is not just learning fighting, but also to combine that with spell casting to get an edge," I said.

" But really, in a world of magic, physical stuff would just prove useless," a girl said rather bored. She was playing with a fringe of bright red hair.

"What about if you break your wand?" I said. "And war doesn't give time even to breath."

She didn't seemed convinced. I went on.

"This will also help raise your self confidence," I said. "I couldn't use a wand before I came here. All of us back home are elementals. But the thing was that I learnt fast was because I was very healthy and I was confident of my self. Even Malfoy couldn't faze me," I said. Everyone's ears pricked at Malfoy's name.

"And the speed and accuracy that you'll get after you learn the basics of fighting will help you everywhere," I said. "From tomorrow on wards, we are going to learn some basic punches and kicks. We'll work through with them for a week, and then you yourselves will tell me what you think. If you think it really isn't working, we stop immediately," I said. "But then why try?"

Boreface asked. "Because, I think we'll all gain a better chance of survival against what we are all up against."

I herd some mumbling. "Speak up," I said. "Unless I know, there would just be misunderstandings."

Boreface picked up again. "Like you know what we're up against," she said getting up.

"Yes I do, and quite well too," I said. She was getting me angry, and I was trying to cool off.

"Tell us about it," she said, challenging me. Was she really ready?

" What do you want to know?" I asked back.

"What you know about what's out there," Boreface said walking over. Her eyes never left my face.

" There are monsters, black magic, fallen elementals and worst of all, there is too much death and insecurity," I said.

"There is insecurity here too," Boreface persisted.

"But here we've got powerful wizards with experience, and if not there are at least capable people," I said.

" and what if they turn? What if the DA is just a hoax?" she persisted, moving at me with quite an anger. I didn't understand at all.

" Then I think we should stop having meetings. O course, everyone is scared of what we don't know. we've all got our loved ones on the pyre," I said, and I thought of all people, Yake.

"But I think this is for us to keep our senses and to try and help which ever way we can," I said completing.

An air of anger seemed to bubble. " I agree with you about the loved ones on the Pyre thing, but I think you should stop coming to the meetings," she delivered. That's where it was leading to.

" Oh sure," I said. " And I think then we should change the name," I said.

"What for?"

" So that I can continue to teach those who really want to learn. Anyway, it's your choice. I gain nothing or lose nothing," I said. " I just want to help in every way possible," I said and pulled on my cloak.

" If you want to learn, let me know. If not, your silences shall be all but loud," I said and walked out of the silent room. My footsteps echoed.

Why would a girl want me not to teach? I didn't even have a fight with anyone except Malfoy. And his girlfriend was blond. And his girlfriend wouldn't even be able to get close to the DA!

But whatever happened, I decided, I was going to practice, I was going to be as ready as I could be. I had to be on the edge. I would try out stuff on my own. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to face the heat! I read some of the fallen elementals are really bad. The greed is too much. How can you be so hungry for power that you ruin your love? I asked myself as I lay in bed. Would I ditch Yake because I wanted to be Queen? Would I kill him?

I knew I wasn't making any sense. I cleared my mind and prayed Eucone give me strength to find my road.

I couldn't sleep much, so I got out of bed the minute the clock struck 5. I stretched and put on my shorts and t-shirt to go running. The common room was empty and I was able to get onto the grounds with ease. I started jogging and then eased into running. My steps were a lot slower than the last time I had practiced. My heart was pumping and I was breathing harder. I raised a sloping curve and ran on the inside, my legs pounding on the red soil. Getting a feel of the earth here was quintessential. I moved up and dissolved the change in terrain. I planned a steep climb and a jump. The terrain was ready, and I slowed down a bit to a get a burst up. I burst running and just as the top became visible, I had to stop, screeching to a halt. My foot slipped and skidded to the ground. I got sprayed on the ground as my body couldn't handle the sudden loss of control. My thigh got totally scarred by the fall and my heart was pounding in my head. I blinked a few times and I tried to check what I had seen. But to my relief, it was an illusion. I had seen Malfoy.

I limped back to my room. I quickly got out my healers box. Getting some cotton wool, I cleaned the wound with gorgon's water and then applied a little bit of sardine oil. I rubbed my thigh as the pain set in. I just flopped in bed and tried to clear my mind. The sun was up and I sat up with a start. I eased my self back in bed for a nap. it was just 6.

An hour later, the alarm clock rung to wake me up. I limped through the necessary activities and then limped my way down to the common room. Beth saw me and immediately came to help. "What happened?" she asked, after I sat down for a rest in an armchair.

"I'd gone running and I just fell," I said. I didn't know if I could tell her about Malfoy just then.

" Why had you gone running?" she asked when I told her.

" Because I like to. It's good to clear my mind. Now can we go to breakfast?" I asked. I was really feeling hungry.

"No," Beth argued. "you have to go to Madam Pomfrey first and get yourself fixed," she ordered.

"Alright, lets hurry then," I said. I didn't want to meet the cause for my fall just then either.

I tried to hurry a bit down the hundred and one steps, but I was saved breaking my teeth twice. We got to the hospital wing and Beth went into Madam Pomfrey's room to get her out for me. The lady came with her white, perfectly ironed clothes and asked me to sit on a bed in the ward. I limped. The pain had gotten worse. She flexed my leg muscles and tried rubbing my foot. It hurt everywhere.

"You're hurt like a Quidditch player!" she said. I nodded. I told her the same thing I had told Beth. Beth didn't believe me. She crape bandaged my thigh real tight to give it support and asked me not to go jumping around too much. Then she gave me a portion to drink and then asked us to leave.

As we got out, I saw Malfoy walk in. Immediately, my eyes narrowed. He smirked at me. I ignored him and moved on. His smile grew wider as he saw me limping. " Got yourself into trouble already ,have you?" he asked. My fists clenched and I moved on. He didn't persist. Thank god, otherwise, he might have had to spend the next month in that ward.

We got to the Great Hall and breakfast was already served. As I drank juice, Beth asked me. " What's with you and Malfoy?" she asked.

" Hate," I said. " That guy is horrible."

" what'd he do?" she asked me as she bit into her toast.

" nothing," I said.

"So, what's the problem?"

" That is the whole problem, Beth, that he didn't do anything!"

I can't believe how many million interpretations can come out of one simple sentence! I don't know what Beth thought it was, but they thought I had something going with him. Someone who's so tainted, I couldn't wait to sink a dagger through him. But it turned out they thought we had had a relationship or something. Seriously!!! I felt so angry! I meant that I wanted him to do something to give me a sign, but it turned over. The rumors are all over the house. People are actually staring grim faced at me as if " Loser" is branded on my forehead. Hate it!

I went thought a horrible day with Beth teasing me at every chance. When the day came to an end, I just dumped my books onto my bed, changed into a loose skirt and went out for a walk. Beth caught me as I went out. " So, you out on a date or something?" she asked. Her face was so smug, I wanted to slap her. I just walked off. She giggled at my back. Outside, the air was cool and the sun was on his way to rest. A group of Hufflepuff seniors asked if I was out to meet A Slytherin boy. I wanted to hit every single one. I replied an affirmative and stormed off. I reached the lake and jumped in it. I don't know why I did that, but it cooled my instantly with its freezing cold water. The air felt pure, the sounds and touch of water on my skin was soothing. I swam a lap across and then got out. I didn't fell like going anywhere. The wind blew against my cold skin and I smiled that no thoughts troubled me for a few moments in the day. I thought about home, whether Hedwig had reached Mum and dad. Ty had a girlfriend only I knew about. Sakore. She was very beautiful, with her curly gold hair and warm smile. She was Bro's sub-ordinate. Just the girl for him, I thought. Maybe Yake wasn't the guy for me. We did fight often. As the sun slowly slid into bed, I decided, it wasn't that bad after all.

I slept late since Homework was a necessity. People giggled around me and passed snide remarks. I was totally absorbed into my studying to really care. When I was finally done, I decide to sit read. I found the book Professor Trelawney's had given me. I skipped the first few pages and went directly to the first chapter. "Mind control", it read " was an art of the fallen spirits serving Sauron the black." I read till the book fell on my face. I had to drag myself to bed, somehow. I got up in the morning and went jogging and didn't change the terrain whatsoever, since I was totally out of practice. I came back all sweaty and tired but quite happy that I had a plan for the day. I showered and went downstairs for breakfast. I met Ron on the way. He slipped a note in my hand without a word and moved off. I drank a glass of milk and picked ripe fruit off the basket to take along with me. I went to the bridge connecting the west tower with the rest of the building. Checking that I was alone, I opened the note.

Don't mind certain stupid red headed girls. You have to teach tonight. For other important info, contact Hermionie during Transfiguration.

I ate my breakfast and went about my day. And at the end of the day, Hermionie asked me too meet her in an empty classroom. She handed me a long package. one grip told me everything. Tearing the paper away, I got out my prized weapon and gave it a tight hug. Hermionie looked me all strange. My eyes welled up. " Are you missing home?" She asked in a sympathetic way. I nodded. We got to the nearest bathroom and I washed my face. My nose still looked red, but it would suffice.

I changed and we went to the Room of requirements.

A lot of more people were there this time. And of course, Boreface was nowhere to be found. I twirled the Bo staff in my hands with the same love I had from childhood. I missed a pick up the first time, but I caught back on it.

I arranged everyone and taught them all the basic warming exercises. Most of them were sweating by the time they got thought these. How unhealthy! Then I thought them the basic three punches. Most of them got it at the first shot. I had to check the positions often though. Then I thought them 2 blocks. We practiced them for about half an hour. Then cooling down exercises. Then I asked them all to sit down. I took up a sword and shield. " I am going to show you seven different weapons and how to use them. I mean at least the basics." I showed them some exercises and then a make believe match. Then everyone dispersed. " How was class everybody?" I asked.

a general mumble passed through. " no really, tell me," I said.

" Good," Hermionie said. Everyone followed suit. "Thanks," I said and let them clear out.

" Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"Nah. I need some more time in here," I said. " By myself."

He nodded and left.

I took up the Bo staff and practiced for the next half an hour. My muscles ached as I came downstairs for dinner, but satisfaction was a prize like no other. I ate and went to bed; Homework would have to wait till tomorrow.

I got up even earlier next morning since I had gone to bed early. I went for a jog and then, after dressing, I sat down to get some studying done. I studied for quite a long time. I stopped when my stomach started rumbling. I looked around. The place was unusually quiet. Not many people out. A few Hufflepuffs here and there.

Breakfast was served and then a few more people in. I ate in silence, enjoying the peace of a good rested morning. I looked at the schedule for classes. That's when I realized. It was Sunday, finally! No wonder everyone was sleeping in!

I ate and then as I started on my way back to drop my books in my room, I saw almost all the DA members and lots of other people waiting at the west gate. I hollered at Hermionie " where you all off to?" I asked. All whispering stopped and everyone stared. "Hogsmedge. Aren't you coming?" she asked. " I didn't know we had to go!" I said. " Can you wait for me? I'll be back in a minute!" I said and flew up the flight of stairs. " Ms Kia, 5 points off Hufflepuff for unordered behavior!" and I screeched to a halt at the landing. I turned around to see 3 teachers staring angrily at me. " Sorry Professors," I said and tried to hide. Something caught my vision. Boreface, with a smug grin on her face. My pulse doubled. I went back to my room and changed into a low-rise jeans and racer back t-shirt. With my Bright green jacket on, I was on my way back down-stairs. Almost everyone had left by then. Everyone but Harry.

"My parents were tortured to their deaths as they wouldn't reveal me and my brother's location," I said. I was revisiting my past. I had felt very scared, staying in a dark, cold room. Luckily I had Ty. Harry had no one." Not a thing to boast, but I guess, I got my mum's grit," I said." everyone says I have my Mother's looks. All the elders say Ty is a carbon copy of Father. But who cares? In the end what you do matters. Not your parents!"

" Ya," he said, distantly nodding at me.

" can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded.

" Have you seen anyone die?"

"No." was all I could say.

" I have," he said. " and it's worse since most were family and friends," he said and looked away. I knew he was crying. Guys have this stupid habit of hiding when they're crying. I think it's perfectly normal for anyone to cry! I know for sure, because Yake did that too. But I stopped my self from comforting Harry. Don't ask me why.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stood there, tying my hands behind my back. Right now, I wanted to hug Harry and comfort him just as I would do for Yake.

I had to think of something. I made a Wyvern of the dry soil were we stood, far away from everyone else. It flew towards Harry, flapping its wings, like a fan of air. Harry looked up at it and tried to smile. Suddenly, without even warning myself I said," I didn't come here to learn."

Harry turned to look at me. " I came here for a mission. A mission of revenge," I said. Words were flying out of my mouth.

" what revenge?" Harry asked.

" Revenge for killing my loved ones and many more," I said.

" who is it against?" He asked.

" It's the same thing you have a revenge against," I said, warning my self that I must not reveal the prophecy.

" like what?" he asked, but I am sure he had a gut feeling.

" the thing that gave you that scar."

We went to The Three Broomsticks, eventually, when we thought we should talk about those things later. It had been windy for a bit, but lucky I had my jacket. Inside the Hog's head, it was quite warm, and the yellow glow of a fire was welcoming. Hermionie and Ron immediately spotted us and called us over. " Do you want some Butterbeer?" Ron asked me. " I don't do alcohol," I said.

The whole place burst out laughing. " What happened?" I asked giggling, ignorant tablemates. After five full minutes, getting their breaths back, someone managed to tell me that obviously, Butterbeer wasn't alcoholic. I got a tankard full. I didn't particularly like the taste, but I kept up the facade for decency. We had crumpets with it, which was essential, since I was really hungry. Another tankard and I was feeling warm. I took of my jacket, and folded it neatly. I love neatly kept clothing. we talked and all. The afternoon was going fine, but then not everything goes your way. Yes, Boreface came and sat right at our table. She ignored my existence completely. I didn't mind. Hermionie tried to introduce us. " Ginny, this is Kia" she said. "And Kia, that's Ginny, Ron's sister."

" We've met before," I said. Somehow I felt, something important was about to happen. Ginny continued to ignore me. Ron nudged her in the ribs. " Ow!" she said, getting really angry.

"I'm ok if she doesn't want to socialize," I said. " As it is I am having problems remembering new names and all. No offence, but I will have one person less to remember," I forked out. I knew my tongue was whip-lashing. I was well-known for it back home, the few times I was provoked.

" O yeah?" Boreface shouted as quietly as possible. " Now I think you will want to remember only one person," she huffed. " No, correction. 2 people. 2 guys," she shot at me.

I nodded as if I was totally hooked. Boreface was totally irritated. Score!

" Don't make me say the names all out loud," she warned.

" You are welcome to. You are wasting your breath," I slipped in. She stopped for a second. I think she hadn't expected that response. " I'm warning you," she repeated. I nodded to her as if I wanted her to tell me her next flame. She just suddenly got up and turned away and went to get some more Butterbeer. I laughed as I saw her so tense. Seeing people tense makes me laugh. She turned around sharpish and her locked mouth flew open.

" I don't know how many you got back home, nor do I care, but keep off other people's boyfriends!" she shouted. I raised an eyebrow. Everyone stared at me. I laughed. I just couldn't help it. She wouldn't understand what I was going thro' missing Yake. She would never know. Boreface stormed off.

Harry, Hermionie and Ron (the R trio ) exchanged looks and looked back at me. I laughed harder. " I can't help it!" I gasped.

Ron got up, disgusted. Suddenly, my face got hot and my laughter changed to a thick throaty sob. I broke down, feelings of Yake totally filling my mind like nothing before. I never thought I'd be this far from him. I had never even dreamt, how distances cut through you. Can't wait for Christmas...

I felt someone's hand rubbing my back, and multiple voices asking me totally random things. All the voices merged into one sinister laugh that told me I had lost somewhere. My breathing stopped for a second and I fell unconscious.

When I came to, I was sitting up oddly and water was being splashed my face wet.

Someone asked me to drink something. I drank and the familiar taste and smell of water got me back to my senses. " Mumma," I mumbled, and sat up straight. " Are you alright?" Hermionie asked. I must have nodded, because the grip on my shoulder had relaxed. I sat there in a daze for most of the time. When the time came to go, someone helped me to get my coat on. I could luckily walk on my own as recognition registered. We got back to school and I went straight to bed.

Next morning I woke up perfectly normal, but I knew, time was crucial. The faster the army is prepared, the better it would be for me. I dressed and went running. Then I went about my daily classes, and when I had the time, read the book about mind reading. I must thank Professor Trewlaney for her help, if she really knows.

" What happened to you yesterday?" Hermionie asked.

" Um, Aurin came to check," I said.

" Who's Aurin?" she asked.

" A fallen woman. Anyway, is Ginny ok? I hope I didn't get her too mad," I said.

" Ginny is just grumpy," Hermionie said. I knew she had counseled Boreface.

" What's the deal with me stealing other people's boyfriends?" I asked. I really wanted to find out if it was a Malfoy gimmick.

" You don't know Ginny. She's had a crush on Harry from the first time she saw him," Hermionie clarified. I had to grin.

" No wonder, since I was hanging out with Harry she thought I was trying to ruin her love life," I said. " I know that feeling. I had an actual fight last winter with another girl, but now that I think about it, maybe, it wasn't worth it," I say.

" So you have a boyfriend?" Hermionie asked.

" Ya. Back home. His name's Yake. He studied with me," I said.

Hermionie nodded. " And tell Ginny that I have no interest in stealing anyone's boyfriend. For Elune's sake, I have more important things to do," I said. I did mean it then. " and you?" I asked. I remembered Ron teasing her incessantly, and her quite enjoying his company. She blushed and then nodded. " Who?"

" Ron," she said, blushing even more.

" Thought as much," I said smiling at her. "so, how long?" I asked.

" just this summer," she said, smiling some more.

" Cool.Ya..." I trailed off into memory lane. How I had suddenly started noticing how hot Yake looked. How he moved swiftly with his sword...

I went back to the hot summer afternoon where he was going to be fighting Dreku. It was a match to watch, coz both of them were really good, you had to support both sides. I was cheering randomly. The fight started the usual way of bowing to the opponent. Then they wore 'thuker collars' which dispel the power of your spirit stones so you could eliminate the chances of cheating. The first 10 minutes were just to get them both warmed up. Then Dreku was using his speed to his advantage and matching everyone of Yake's attacks. Then he started overpowering; pushing Yake out of the field and into grave loser. I knew how well Yake fought, so I started cheering for him. He kept falling down, but I cheered him more. Soon, I was the only one cheering for him. He glanced at me once and lost his balance for the last time that year. I cheered him on. He was on the ground one second, and the other, he got up and threw away his shield. I knew he fought best without the shield. His movements were fine with a sword. He gripped the hilt with both his hands, geared back, uttered a war-cry and buzzed into action. His sword moved like a saber, shining in the yellow sun. He kept attacking, a fierce concentration on his face. In no time, he had Dreku running for his life. I cheered him so much when he got the medal from Dreku.

Later, we went out for a walk late that evening, to the shadow ridge. The wind was blowing softly, and the quills of his brown hair shook in the wind like grass. We discussed the technicalities of the fight. Then he suddenly said," Thanks for cheering for me."

"Dunako, if I didn't cheer for you, who would? Anyway, I knew you would win this time. Besides, you had practiced a lot," I said.

" No, but if you hadn't cheered me when I fell down after that slide kick, I think I would have never got up from the ground," he said, looking in my eyes.

"Ya, whatever," I said and turned away. A grin stuck on my face, and I felt like blushing.

" No, really. This victory is for you," he said.

" Then you'll have to keep winning. Coz you know, losing is just not in my vocabulary."

Exercise had now become not just an instrument, but itself a weapon. I was pushing my self to achieve more than I had before. I had to consciously keep trying as hard as I could to do better than last time. Sesai would have been proud of me now. History was increasingly interesting me with more and more of the past I needed to know to find evidence. Once we had to write about witch burnings and I went over the top to find out. I had to know all the places where the bad was present. I need to place its source. I did study other subjects with interest, but not with the same love as History. I knew answers lived in the past, after all history repeated itself more than once...

All day I labored through classes, in the evening I conducted classes, and at night tired to read Professor Trelawney's book. I kept the book forever with me. Even if I got a minute to spare, I immersed in reading. " Haven't you finished reading yet?" Beth asked as we strode out to the care of magical creatures class. " I have," I said. The truth, of course." Just that there are something's I didn't understand that I need to clarify," I said, mulling over the fact that played up front on my tongue. Should I try? I decided against that, for the moment. We settled down on the green grass and suddenly the urge was too much and I had to stop and breath really slow and deep. I felt the bangs of my dark hair slip of my shoulders. I sat back, stiffness of excitement spreading from the pit of my stomach. " what's up?" Beth asked, seeing me looking down. " Nothing, just thinking," I said and pushed all the weeks' learning in my eyes. Beth looked at me, staring in my eyes. I locked her in my eyes and said the spells softly in my head. What I saw was like what had been described in the book. I saw random people around the central picture of what Beth thought about herself. She looked amazingly fat and unrealistically ugly. The other people in her mind moved around with coloured auras around them. I saw my friends' parents glowing yellow and a boy a little older then myself had a pinkish glow. I decide I had seen enough and I got out of my friends mind. I looked away from the face and went about my things, but Beth remained immobile. " Beth," I said, trying to bring her back. She didn't stir. I shook her a little and she fluttered back to her self, breathing hard. She was trying to shake off a feeling that hung off her exposed head. At least to me. I could now go in. The book had said," After managing to get in once, it gets easier to enter the same mind again." Lets hope so, I mumbled as I noticed Draco Malfoy maliciously leaning on a tree trunk. Two fat, pudgy boys stood there, like his henchmen. I looked away. All is well till the time is right.

" I must, I must, I must," I prayed. I was down on my knees as want and hunger filled my mind. I felt a brush of cool air on my nose as the same was touched by velvet drape. My position was more pitying than even I allowed. " Please, Sesai," I begged outwardly. The Sensai turned her head towards me and asked me to come the great glass window where she stood staring at the scene below. I got up and walked over to the view. I looked at the frothy sea I had now gotten used to for the last few days. " You see those seagulls?" Sensai asked. I nodded as I stared at white birds flying low over the water. " All of us are like them, except a few," she said with a smile. " You are the seagull who wants to reach the highest point and come swooping down to hunt your prey with an eagle's grace. Always," she said. " But why Sensai? why not just stay close to the water? you see the fish down there better than anywhere else," I feebly argued. "Do not forget, Jiansu, that we are not the normal seagull," she said turning to look at me. " We have to hide. To show only glimpses of our true being. Not even to yourself. Because," she said, stepping away from the window," Just one glance is very tempting."

" But what do the seagulls get from flying above everyone else?" I asked again. " They're actually slower than everyone else."

" Oh no! that is not the case. There is meticulous calculation on the highfliers, which fish to select, which to miss... From up here, you can really get a lot more of a view."

I didn't agree then, but I kept mum.

" Sensai, do you really think it's me?" I had asked, so sincerely.

Sensai smiled.

"Otherwise, why would they have torture your parents?"

"Miss Kia, will you finish making your portion before this term ends?" I herd Professor Snape say. I twisted back to my cauldron, and stirred the baigue liquid around till I felt queasy. You'd think a portion of health would be some color like red or something, but it turned out to be something between baigue and gray. "5 points off Hufflepuff," I imitated as me, Beth and Angela strode out of the cold dungeons. I was so used to getting points stricken off in portions that I didn't even care. We went on through the day of classes, nothing extra special happening. In the evening, I got ready in the Room of requirements for everyone to settle down.

" Today is the last day of the week, therefore, I am going to teach you my favorite weapon of all weapons," I said. " This, is a bow staff," I said, and handing my staff around for inspection. " What's that written on here?" Dean asked. " that is a strengthening spell to strengthen the materials in the staff. Otherwise, the staffs won't be able to handle the course of energy," I answered. I retrieved the staff and got into basic position. I talked some more and then demonstrated my basic staff workout. Then I got a group of other people into the different weapons I had taught all week. We had a mock fight so I could show them what it was all about.

Then with Bo staffs, I got them into the basic moves. Every single one was totally messed up. those who could move their hands, that couldn't manage the height and vice versa. Ron managed well, while Hermionie gave up early. I tried to get her back, but she didn't have her heart in it, so I didn't force.

I was guiding I think, Shaun McUlcin into a decent twist, when someone yelled my name. " What?" I asked looking up.

" There's something on your back!" Beth screamed.

" What?" I asked. I asked Shaun to check. " Ya!" he screamed too, and pressed hard on my spine. My third spirit stone jabbed in and my skin got tickled where it touched other skin. I squirmed. Everyone gathered around my back to check my stones out.

"Those," I said, turning around so that people stopped gaping that them." Those are spirit stones."

"What stones?" asked Boreface. Ya, believe it or not, she had returned after a day or two.

" Spirit stones," I said. " Haven't you seen any before?" I asked.

Most of them hadn't.

" This is the magic from home. Instead of wands, we use spirit stones," I said.

"How come?" one of the Patil twins asked.

"Just channeling the energy from the Ley lines and then, channeling it through the stones, simple!" I said. This was like asking a math genius what numbers were.

"Ley Lines?" Harry asked.

"Ya! Energy lines!" I said. " It's where all the channels of magic are. You just have to know how to handle the force. Like water channels," I said.

" Can you show us?" Mike Crevee asked.

I nodded. I turned to the wall on the west side of the room and closed my eyes. Extending my hands in front of me, I could feel the energy course into my body from my sneakers and out into my hands as I guided the force. Gently pulling my arms in, I pushed out lightly. A circular area in the facing wall erupted and crashed on the other side. I herd screams as I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god! What did you do!" Boreface's voice went into a high falsetto. I smiled and gathering all the pieces of the broken wall. Hauling them back in, I replaced them home. The screaming ceased. I didn't have to say anything more.

No one seemed to be interested in class after that, so I asked everyone to pack up and go early. I decided to take my bo-staff with me up to my room. Beth and Angela stayed back. I went to my room, showered and studied for a bit. We had a Charms test in a few days. I didn't like charms much since I was totally an armature at wand moves and all, but the teacher was funny, and I had herd he conducted the school Choir group. I had to remember to contact him.

So before dinner, I went to the staff room on the second floor. I saw Professor Magonegall talking to Madame Hooch. "Miss Kia, come here," Professor Magonegall directed as immediately she set eyes on me.

"This is the girl," she said introducing me to Madam Hooch. " She grew up in a Wyvern stud."

Madam Hooch looked impressed. " Can you fly one?" she asked me.

" Yes, but I can't until I get bonded," I answered. " Till then someone who is has to supervise. " Basically that means they sit behind you and you can't do any tricks at all. Madam Hooch nodded and then the teachers asked me what I was doing there. I told them and they instructed me to go right into the staff room.

As I stepped inside, I saw one of the best rooms in the whole school. There were banners of all the different houses and paintings of all the past teachers moving on the walls. The place was heavily littered with potted plants and Book cases. A long table formed the centerpiece of the room. Light shone bright through two beautiful chandeliers on the ceiling. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I took in some more steps gingerly as increasingly the silence was unnerving me. "Miss Kia," I herd a voice piping from across the room. Luckily it was Professor Flitwick who had noticed me. I hurried to his chair. I noticed he was sitting on a stack of thick History Of Magic books to work at the table. " Yes, what do you want?" asked Professor , straightening his glasses.

"Sir, I want to join the choir," I said, my voice comming out quite thin.

"Oh!" went prefessor as a smile spread across his face. " Really? what for?"

"Because I love music ,professor Flitwick," I said, trying to convince already.

" Have you had any previous training?" He asked, getting a long piece of Parchement out. A quill scribbled out a date and time.

"Yes, Professor," I said. " I have trained with Kirin singer Magoni for 8 years and I offered the music prayers for the last 5 years at the shrine in our village," I immidiatly thrust at the small teacher.

He nodded his head. With out warning he looked up and said," Sing me something."

My mind went balnk for the next 1/2 second and then registered. "What should I sing?" I asked.

" anything that you like," he suggested off handinsh and instructed the moving quill.

I thought fast. I couldn't think of anything. I had to do something, so I started singing the Prayer Mum tought me. It was a short prayer, but a very melodious one for a chant. I had closed my eyes to say it so I could picture Mum and Dad smiling at me.

When I opened my eyes, Professor was grinning. A minute later, I came out of the room, grabbing the score for the songs for that year and a lifetime membership to the Choir. Profesor Forest smiled at me as I went to the great hall for Dinner. I had to show this to Beth. When I got there, Most of the Griffindor table was empty. The other tables were equally empty, except of course SLIMY Slitherin. I sat with my back to Malfoy. He made pucking faces at me. I had to stop myself from going over and hitting him. I ate and then went to bed. I went through the sheet music and hummed whatever I could understand. I had never herd theses songs so I was enjoying every bit of them. At the end I hummed my Kirin songs, to fill the need of family around me.

The next day, started as usual, even though it was sunday. I studied uptill breakfast and then I found Beth at the Hufflepuff table, deep in conversation with the guy who had walked off the first day quite wierdly. When I got there, and sat down next to Beth, they broke up. The guy went off and Beth was grinning. "Guess what," She said to me, her features quite elevated.

"What?"

" We had a vote yeaturday at DA," she said.

"What about?" I asked, grabbing a glass.

"About you continuing to teach us," she said, trying to make me look as if it was what I wanted to hear and I was exited all night.

"O kay, so what happened?" I asked.

"You're not even intrested," she said and looked away.

"What?!" I excalimed. "Tell me, PLz" I said mock- praying her.

" Maybe I should not. You don't care, do you?" she asked.

I stared at her real hard. She didn't budge. I didn't either. "And I wanted to tell you something too, but I guess, you're pre-occupied," I said and went on about my thing. Beth buckeled immidiately. " What is it?" she asked quite exited.

" Remember I was going to talk to Professor Flitwick about joining Choir?" I said. She nodded.

"I'm in!" I squeaked, with pleasure even I couldn't believe I felt.

She grinned at me and then told me her piece of news. "So, the DA is divided; almost all to one," she said.

" So, is it no or yes?" I asked.My pulse was starting to speed up.

" it is yes and guess who was the one person against you?" she asked, making her feel totally smug that she knew something and I didn't. A second passed.

"Boreface," both of said in unison and I giggled. It didn't matter now, did it, Boreface? I asked her in my head as my eyes found her face in the crowd of the filled Griffindor table. She squirmed in her seat and then she noticed I was looking at her.

The following weeks were filled with activity and bustle. In the morning I'd go for choir practice, in the day for lessons and as eve fell, I'd go to teach in the room of requirements. I thought 3 days, Harry taught the rest. He was teaching us all spells and things. I was better at some spells, but I had to catch up on a lot here too! Then the day of the Patronus spell arived.

Harry cast his, a strong stag, bounding across the room. It jumped over a suit of armour and stood waiting for direction. Next was Boreface who's butterfly flitted above our head. Hermionie's was a beaver or something. I raised my wand and said the spell in my head. Nothing happened. I tried again. Hermionie corrected my hand movement. " Swish it sideways," she instructed. I tried again. No result. "Think of a very powerful, happy memory," she offered. I closed my eyes and thought about Mum, Dad, Ty and Gredi all hugging me at once. A warm feeling filled my tummy. I tried to cast the spell again. Along side me, Beth casted her dragon who breathed mistic white fire. I gazed in awe, as she grinned, totally pleased. I tried again. and again. Hermionie went on to someone else. Even Holly got her patronus. It was a huge elephant who trumpted loudly and happly at her release. I was feeling totally hopeless. But I noticed the buzz of my spirit stones. I knew I just had to make a golem. Ron came over to ask how I was doing. " Totally sucky," I said, crestfallen. I showed him just how bad I was. Ron just shrugged his sholders and left. Then came Boreface with her patronus bounding all around. She gave me a look that said," Look I'm better than you after all !" I moved back, cocking my head at her. "What's your patronus like??" she asked.

"um, I don't know," I said. I tried one last time. She laughed at me. I said nothing.

" Oh, it's so good, it's invisible!" she said sarcastically.

I just smiled a bit. " You're doing preety well, though," I commented.

"Ya sure!" she said. "Most seekers are really good."

People turned around to look at her. Their expressions were knowing, but waiting to watch the fun.

" Cool," I said. What was a seeker??

"So, what do you seek?" I asked. She burst out laughing. " Have you ever herd of a game called Quidditch?" she asked, trying to control herself.

"Ya, just once, Harry was telling me he used to like it a lot," I said. Boreface started fuming. Now what did I do?

"Sure you can remember every word he told you, and not cast even a patronus," she stung.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Did you forget what I said in Hogsmedge?" she almost yelled. Please, are you trying to blackmail me?

"Ya, what about it?" I asked, folding my hands across my chest, leaning back.

"What part of Lay off don't you understand?" she yelled. Hermionie came to the rescue. She placed her hands gently on Boreface's sholders, trying to calm her. But boreface went on.

"So you are really really a Muggle," she spat.

I didn't know how to stop myself after that.

"What do you have against Muggles?" I asked.

She stalled a second. That was all I wanted.

"Be happy you aren't one," I said, unwinding my arms. I could hear the humming at my back. "Any way, it seems you've never met a decent one, for starters." I felt really angry. Boreface wasn't just babyish, but she had a crude tongue. Senai would be very unpleased if she ever met her, and Maya would totally detest her. I waited for her next attack. This was just more physical.

Boreface lunged straight for my throat. I stepped aside as she charged again. I blocked her to the side. She sudently stepped back as she recalled some punches I had taught. I read her moves before hand, and moved out of her coverage. People moved away giving us space to manover.Boreface was already tired from shouting at me and she breathed heavely. My skin felt a bit warm from all the heat the robes were creating. She tried every single tactic she could think of. I just blocked and dodged. "Stop running away," Boreface yelled. Runaway was the last adjective for me. I couldn't help smiling. This time Ron intervened, pulling her away. "Let's go, Ginny," he said, and tugged at her. She tried to shove him off, but he was a lot stronger. " I'll deal with you laters," Boreface threatened. I waited for furthur atacks. Hermionie followed them out and I shook my head at the whole situation. I picked up my things and started walking out. Just as I reached the door, I turned around and blasted a hole through the farthest wall. I herd a few gasps. I restored the wall, without a second glance backwards.

I ate very little as angry Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws stared at me. Everyone thought I was committing a crime answered only with death. Even Beth and Angella had deserted me. That's what friends are like on Earth, I mumbled. As I got up from the table, something fluttering above me caught my eye. Hedwig fluttered and sat on my sholder. She dropped a thick envolope in my open hand. " thanks, girl, "I said and scrached the top of her head. I turned the envolope over. It only had my name on it. I recognised the handwriting;Aunt Hamsu's. Something in the back of my mind told me not to open the envolope just yet. Hedwig flew away as I headed for my bed.

I was really lucky Anna wasn't still back from dinner. I bolted the door behind me as my heart and pulse sped out of control. I absent mindedly flung the envolope on the bed. Unfluring the pages, I scanned.

My eyes stopped at the middle of the second page. I just couldn't take the words in. I read and reread as the numbness sunk in. The next second I was lying in bed, crying.

I reread the words in my mind. "War has broken out at home and your parents and Gredi are hiding. Ty fought very well in the protecting force as he was stationed in Tusami city. He was very valiant and he kept the others going by fighting warcrys till the very end. A brave young man, and wonderful big brother to you, Kia, Ty has left to reunite his soul with your birth parents. The fight is still on and I will be meeting Mum and Dad soon. Sensai Aurin has sent you a message that do as all spirit riders must do. She has asked you to untie the dark and release the shadow...

I didn't care what Sensai thought now. Her brother wasn't dead. She wasn't so far away from her loved ones, hurting away..

"Damn," I said and sobbed more.

I don't know when I went to sleep, because I got up at my ususal time and tried to move on. But only tears and memories filled my head. Memories of Ty. Ty and me, hiding in the dark cave; his warmth, putting me to sleep. Ty and me practicing our spirit powers, and then racing our way through the forest, playing tag. I remembered how he always gave me a ride on the wyerns, speacially the the one just for the last time before I came here. To this Dishole of a world. I couldn't believe I'd wished and ached for this.

"Aurin," a raspy old voice said.

An old woman opened her eyes to see the bent over general who had served her in his time.

"The job is done," he said, a smile filling his cracks.

"Yes, I can see. Bind them all and get them ready," she commanded. She had already rearrenaged the general's mind and set him to task.

When he left, Aurin sang a prayer to Eucone to save up and channel strength to her Protegee. She set down to meditate; a lot was to be done, now that the war had finally begun.

"Lord," Malfoy, said falling on his knees. "Spare my son, please spare my son," he begged.

"You sound as bad as Potter," Lord said, and laughter croacked in the whole ring, surrounding the two. Malfoy's blood was bolting through his veins as he had to accept the insult. He knew he sounded pathetic, and he should have been stronger; But how could her risk his son? And besides, he had other plans for him. The Lord read his servant's mind.

"Let your plans dissappear, for there is no other answere. You have to prove your loyalty," he said.

"Prove your loyalty," Wormtail echoed with satisfaction of hurting his senior. "Scilence, Wormtail!" The lord thundered. Wormtail cowered. "Your test shall be in good time. Do not ever hurt your seniors," Lord said. " Take in the reasons why they hold their superiority." Malfoy felt greatful for a second. Another thought filled his head. The dark Lord was nice and philosophical before his final words. He tightened his pleading body as green light filled his vision. "Too bad he couldn't stay to enjoy," the Lord said to the immobile body of one of his most loyal servant.

My skin looked streachy and pale in the bathroom mirror. I missed Choir class and I had to miss breakfast too, since I had to go to explain my reasons to Professor Flitwick. He was in a mighty mood that morning and he sentenced me to an hour of detention that evening. I walked crest fallen to Trasfiguration. Hermionie had nothing to say to me either and she ignored my existence for quiet some time. When we started working on the class assignment, I asked her about Ginny. She actally didn't belive her ears and she hastely scribbled on her piece of parchment. "Ginny is totally mad at me and Ron because of you. Why don't you just leave her alone?"

I didn't have the courage to face her. I drifted through the day and waited for Hermionie to teach me that evening. Boreface came insted, her wand itching to cast. She drew her wand out an started circling me. I pulled up an invisible energy bubble just in case she decided to attack. Both of us waited for the other to act. I was feeling rather too empty to think of anything.

" Why don't you say anything now?" she asked. I tried to communicate with my mind. She blocked all my tries, and I sighed to loosen the knot in my chest. " What do you want? she pushed. I took a deep breath and began. " Ginny, I have nothing agaist you, nor am I intrested in Harry the way you think. Getting to know him was an accident. If this has hurt you or anyone else, I plead you to forgive me. I had no intention whatsoever to hurt anyone. I just want friends," I said in one breath.

"you sound convincing," she said. " but how shall I believe you?"

I didn't have the strength to answer that. A moment passed.

"I'll tell you what you can do to undo your sins," she said. A wicked smile glowed on her face. I nodded.

" Go back to where you came from, and stay there!" she snarled and left. Her shoes clanked on the stone of the empty classroom. Once I knew she was out of earshot, I tried to breathe, but it stayed locked in my chest. Sweat broke out all over me as I thought about the letter and then Ginny's words. I crashed to the floor and let go.

I looked up as there was a sound on the cold floor. Ginny, Hermionie, Ron and Harry stood there with their dropped jaws. I turned away and took a couple of deep breaths. I couldn't reign myself in how ever much I tried. I herd some movement, and felt a hand on my sholder. I looked up and saw Hermionie smiling gently at me. I looked away. I didn't trust her even. She knelt down beside me and offered a hug. I turned and just cried on her sholder.

When I eventually felt a bit better, I told her what had happened with Ty and Yake.

"Your boyfriend Yake?" she clarified.

"Yes. He's been called to join the army. I wish I was there to fight too, but Eucone has different plans for us," I said.

She didn't reply.

"Then why do you go on hanging out with Harry when you know it really annoys Ginny?" she asked. She sounded just like Mum.

"Because I have to. That's the prophesy!" I exclaimed. "Because I came here to complete a task!"

She looked shaken. "What's the prophesy?" she asked.

"That the girl born on the sixth Eucone rise will rid the universe of the falleble danger of Human blood. I have to avenge a lot of deaths caused by a human, a lot of crime against my people," I said. Suddenly the burdens felt too much and too many for my feeble sholders. I got the letter out from my robe pocket and showed it to her. She read speedly and then an understanding settled on her face. We must have sat there for a long time when I rembered my detention.

"Hermionie I had a detention this evening, and I was here, crying! Professor Flitwic's going to throw me out of the choir!" I said. I felt totally freaked out.

"No, he won't. Let's go talk to him. I'll come with you," she said. We went to Professor flitwick's room and waited for him to let us in. Till then I straitned my self out. I held onto my bonding stone for courage. Hermionie went in first and I followed her. She did all the talking and even showed him the letter as a proof of her words. Professor Flitwick seemed to see his mistake and let me off. He asked me to rest for a few days and said I should visit Madam Pomfrey. My colour was a bit too pale. It was not the situation, but hunger that riddled me pale.

I ate, and went to bed early, since noone even cared to look in my direction. I dremt of the war raging at home and Sensai's message repeated itself over in my head. I got up early and went out for a run. I must have run for a long time, because I could see some kids out on the grass as I jogged my way back. I mopped my face and neck. I felt totally sticky. As I got in the shade of a tree, I herd a wolf-whistle. I turned around and saw a group of last years. The guy who was whistling repeated. I rolled my eyes and started on my way back. then I turned around and yelled," hey, is breakfast over?" A real reedy guy yelled back," not till your richly whitchness is done!" The guys gave a hoot of laughter.I rolled my eyes again and continued on my way back.

I got ready and managed to get some breakfast before it vanished off the table. Hermionie smiled at me and tried to be extra- helpful. That's a relief. Even Beth and Angella sat next to me and shared their notes.

Just a few minutes before the usual meeting, Boreface came up. Instinctively I took a step back. She smiled. Hey Kia," she said.

I stared through her eyes. I could suddenly see her thoughts. I saw me, as a really younger, but learned. I saw Boreface' s first kiss with Harry. I couldn't help smiling when I saw the happiness on her face. Then I spotted a strange thing. A person from back home.

" I wanted to say s..." she broke off.

I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said and all," she mumbled and waited in aprehension.

"It's ok. You didn't know," I said. And then she actually smiled at me. I turned to check to see if she wasn't smiling at someone else. No it was for me. Good.

I smiled a bit. "And sorry about the patronus thing," she continued. " It doesn't matter, coz you have other things which none of us have."

"Ya, thanks for consoloing me, but I really suck at that spell," I said. I could see the humor. But then I thought again.

"I think I have a patronus, and that too, quite solid," I said."I'll show you guys today."

After Harry finished teaching, I asked everyone to wait.

"Make a wide circle, and stand back," I said. They made a lot of space for me, quite a good thing.

I stood at the back and then, with my eyes closed and my hands outstreached, I understood the ground, and it's qualities. The stone used to make the building was strong, but old. I breathed in and concentrated on pulling up a golem. Strong and steady. At first nothing happened. then there were sounds of shaking. The floor of the room was shaking! a huge hole cracked and huge stone hands came out pulling up a stone body and equally stone legs. the golem opened his eyes and gave a loud roar of power. I felt a release of happiness I had forgotten I could feel. I could feel my whole body buzz with the energy passing through it. I could hear squealing and screeming as it reached for one of the crowd. I could feel the strength in the golem hands and legs as it picked me up and placed me on the back of its huge head. I opened my eyes to the crowd screeming. Then I realised, the golem wasn't just in our room, but also in Profesor Forest's cabin on the lower floor...

I quickly unsummoned the golem and had to jump off and then roll to safety. I closed the hole in the floor and cleaned the room of any signs of my creation. As the dust settled, people started at me with awe, once again. I dusted myself off and sat in a chair drinking water. I felt a low buzz of my spirit stones charging again, even though I felt very tired. I wasn't drained exactly, but quite used. There was a quiet satisfaction in my heart and the dark clouds seemed to lift. "What was that ? " Ron whispered.

"That was my, um, Patronus," I said , grinning.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief to see the floor restored to it's natural state. No one said much again. A few mumbled, but quietly. "Some patronus," Luna said. Fitting her name, she was a crack-case. I grinned. "ya!" Angella and Beth chorused. "How did you do that?" Neville asked.

"Didn't I cast a spell for sure?" I asked. Everyone laughed. "Though let's hope nothing else happens."

I leaned on my staff and relaxed a bit. My legs were hurting. We all hurried to the Great hall and ate. Finally both my friends were talking to me, and I was feeling a lot better. We went back to the commonroom and I practiced a bit of my choir songs. "Hey, you sound good!" Angella said. She was in the choir too and she was in it from year one so, she was guiding me. I couldn't manage an irritating high note and I ended up making really wierd sounds. "Is that all you can muster?" she asked.

"yey," I said. We were rolling on the floor seeing Beth do impersonations of me. Someone called my name.

"Ya," I answered, looking for a face.

The reedy boy from morning signalled me to go over. Angella and Beth exchanged glances. I got up and went over.

Reedy boy tried to speak. He mumbled something incoherent, and his eyes kept darting away.

"huh?" I said.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmedge this weekend with me?" he said quietly as he tried to find a way of getting away.

I didn't know what to say. "Are you asking me out?" I asked.

He stopped and nodded. I thought about it.

"Yes," I said. Reedy guy's eyes widened and a smile splashed on his face. "So, see you sunday?" he choked out.

"Yes definately. Anyway, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ani."

"So, what did you say?" Angella asked.

"I said yes. And anyway, it'll mean I'll just be avoiding any furthur problems from Boreface. And anyway, I don't know much about Hogsmedge, so he could show me," I said.

The girls nodded. We were in my room, painting nails. Angella had this wonderful nail-varnish that'd glitter in the dark. Beth did little nail art for me and Angella. "What's that?" Beth asked. She was asking about the multiple necklaces on my dressing table.. She was asking about a pale pink stone. "That's my mum's," I said. "Isn't it preety?" I asked. Mum wore it when she was my age, and Gredi will wear it when she comes of age. "And what about this red one?" Beth asked. "That's a blood stone. Supposed to purify your blood if you place it near your heart. See that cord is long," I directed. "And the Purple stone you're holding is a strenthing stone, for advanced spell casters," I said rembering to not tell them about spirit riders. I was a spirit rider and that was my identification. If you were one, and you touched the stone, it'd shine bright in the areas where it'd touch your skin. "And this?" Angella asked. She was holding up a grey-pale stone. "That's my personal favouraite. It's called a bonding stone to bond with another creature. Mine's speacially ment for a Wyern," I said. I told them all about what they were and how useful they were. "and this bonding stone is also like a mini-wind instrument," I told Angella. She liked a band called Instrumenta who sang everything accapella. She rolled her eyes. I put the stone to my lips and blew scilently. A low humming sounded. I blew once more and a stable woody humming filled our heads for a few seconds. "That was cool!" Beth said."where can I get theses?" she asked. "They are found only at home. I'll ask mum to send some for you," I said. "Great!" said Angella. " You could give me one for my birthday!" she said. "Ya sure! Thanks for the idea, though," I said.

Through out the day I kept thinking about my date on the weekend. A new feeling settled in, of change and adventure. I kept hanging on to my bonding stone. I could do better at all my studies even! Professor Forest didn't let my thing go amiss. "I don't know weather I was hallicunating or what, but I saw a golem yeasturday. As you know that it's quite rare here, but Since I was on the Dominions just last year, I couldn't, like I said, totally cross out haluciantions," he said. Mind you, he was glaring at me the whole time and both girls kept grinning. So, that class we had all the information about golems of different sorts. " Miss Kia, tell us about some golems and then explain earth golem," he said. That was the payment for the golemn I made. "Golems are like what earthmen call Patronuses, except they are more solid. Made of the material over which the prson making the golem has control over, the golems come in a whole variety. They can be of any matter. One of the many types is the Earth golem. The speaciality is that the tougher the stone or the ground, more stable and strong is the golem. Side effect, it rids you of all your energy and berserks out of control," I said. I sat down. "And who was one of the best earth golem makers in the history of time?" he asked.

"It was Fahran from Kirin Taq," I said. My mother was a Kirin, and it made my heart swell with pride that I had Kirin- blood in me. Professor Forest nodded his head and declaired a measely 5 points to Hufflepuff. I was unbeatable at this subject.

Just before class ended, he added a bit of exitement in Malfoy's heart. " We're going to learn how to distroy a few of the golems next class," he said. An aprehension, a hunch and I saw Malfoy staring at me menacingly.

I was doing my Portions essay for some sucky,totally pathetic portion which I hardly cared for when Hedwig sworled in with a package for me. Anglla's essay was hidden under a pile of magazines from a beautiful barn owl. She paid him 10 knuts and he fluttered away. I reached for the package and I felt something heavy inside. I opened to find my blue, thick wool jacket wrapped around a book. Three letters glittered on the cover for a few seconds, enough for me to read. Three letters in Kirin which only a Kirin woman could give to another of her blood. I brushed the book with the piece of clothing and then held it to my heart. I said a prayer to the water goddess of Kirina. Outside suddenly the clouds gathered and it started to sprinkle. By the time I finished my homework essay, it was pelting! We ate and all and then went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of the rain. It was raining so hard, it kept thwacking the glass. I got the magical book out. Inspecting it closely, I noticed the work of an amature machinist. I saw a moving lever opening a small protruding piece of gun-metal. I touched the cold metal and immidiately it retreated. There was a creak of rusty hindges and a hatch in the front of the book opened. A click and the latch fastening the book together flipped open. The first few pages fluttered open. I scampered to read with what ever little Karani I could understand. It was basically a dilect of Kirin spoken and written mainly in the Fallen Sun tribe and the areas surrounding their stronghold. In a second I could tell it was a diary. Some of the writing has flown due to the dampness of the weather. "They say I fought hard and well, but I could not save the one I loved. Who was he ? Why can't I remember him? or anyone else?" A lot of pages after this were washed out, but when I touched the paper, I could feel the writing marked hard on the paper. I tried to read using the feel of the marks but since the writing was on both sides, I could identify only a few fragments. I sifted through the open part and tried to open the rest of it. A thin pice of metal with a small dent at the tip emerged. I touched it and it went back in, but the next pages did not fly open. I tried a couple of more tries. In the scilence of the room I herd the rain pounding harder and as I took my hand near it, the sound mulitpled many-times over. Retreating my hand away, the sound lessened. Coinicdence! I whispered in the dark. I tired to see if it was just a trick, but the same sounds issued. I dropped the book on the bed and went over to the window and threw open the doors. The wind and water whacked the breath out off me, blowing my hair away. In the mayhem, I herd a voice. "the book, the book," It repeated. I quickly closed the window, but the sounds didn't cease. The top half of my body was soaking wet and I had to go change. But intution got the better of me. I went over to the book and the second protruding piece came out. I dropped a small drop of water in the little dent in the metal piece. The piece retreated and the clamp holding that part down flew open. I smiled as I saw the puzzle solved. I changed into dry clothes and dried my hair. I have to look at the book tommorrow I decided, since it was past midnight. There was a wierd scilence as I curled up in bed. The rain had stopped all together.

------------

The skies shone beautifully the next morning, thought the ground had puddles from yesturday's downpour. I hadn't been able to go jogging since I didn't want to risk chances of being called the wierd kid including the guy stealer! Insted I did streaching exercises and wrote the report about the mindreading book. I decided to include my own experience. I finished almost a whole roll of parchment!! Then I went back to the magic book and opened the first two sections with ease. I tried to read the next part of the journal entry. " Yesturday was the first Eucone rise. Centhral helped me with all the matters. It was easier than I thougth, and I." then more on the next page.

"Don't ask me how he managed to remove all the information. Calicia said she could get the res..."

Res what? rest? resonants? I couldn't guess. The book looked old, but it didn't seem that old either. I couldn't really tell. At the end of the page there was scribbled " till death my memory did us apart. Mother knows what really is happening. I didn't know a face! And this little girl, sh..."

She what? she did what? I had to know. I had to ask Hermionie.

"Hermionie is there a spell to reveal hidden information on a sheet of paper?" I asked immidiately after I met her.

"Yes, there is. Why do you want to reveal something?" she asked.

"Ya, there seems to be a message sent to me which I cannot read, and so I suppose it may be written with magic ink. Can you help?" I pled. She nodded. I got the diary out of my burlap bag and touched the first piece of metal comming out. The first chapter flew open. I got out my wand. "The spell is Revelo," said hermionie and told me to tap on the page twice. I said the spell in my mind and tapped the first open page. The ink which seemed to have flowed away started returning.About halfway through the page, the writing flickered for a second and then vanished again. I tried the spell again, this time a bit harder. The whole page appeared at one shot and I started reading. "It is something of a ritual I have to complete for the calming of my soul, the tribe healer said. I don't believe it. I don't remeber even a bit of my past and I am totally barren. They say I was a good fighter, but god knows! I saw a reflection of myself and almost shouted out! I look so wierdly muscular! I have to know what's going on! For Elune's grace!" I stopped at that phrase. It had to be a domanian girl to swear by Elune! This must be a journal of a dominian girl!

"What does it say?" Hermionie asked, leaning over. I realized I was totally hogging the view. I shared the book with her. She stared at me wildly. "what language is this?" she asked.

"It's Kirin," I said. Then I realised what I said. A domanian girl, writing in Kirin? was it possible?

"What does it say?" asked Hermionie. I decided to tell her.

"This a journal of a Domanian girl who wrote in Kirin. The book is made with very basic Machinist guild education, but it is a good start," I said, showing her the book. She nodded taking in the information. She flipped the first few pages and tried to open the rest of it, but couldn't. "There's a code to that," I said and took the book form her. Opening a new chapter, an new jutting piece of metal came out. I blew on it gently. It retreted and the new chapter flipped open. I translated and read aloud from it.

"This is the worst day of my life! this totally wierd person keeps telling me I'm his lost love. He said his name was Ty and I had to know him since I had scearched the whole of the wastelands for him. I didn't belive a thing he said. And that other boy, Gerdi, kept telling me I had done the snapper's run with him. For Elune's sake! Why would I do something with a total stranger! But the strangest thing was a young man who had bright blond hair. He told me his name- Riushi. And he said I was his twin. How the heck do all these people know me and I don't?? They said I had an older brother called Takami and Elani was a resonant. That didn't make any sense to me at all. What is a resonant?? Will some one help me?? My head's totally spinning with this crap!!"

"I think she's lost her memory," Hermionie commented after I stopped reading.

"ya, seems so. But these names seem somehow fimmiliar," I said. I tried to recall all the information I had about the piculiar names.

"I think I remeber Risushi from your history presentation," Hermionie offered.

"Ya, he was then King Riushi," I mumbled absent mindedly. "But, I don't think this is the same Riushi. Afterall, all these names are quite common at home."

"Ya," she mumbled too. She sank into thought. "Can I ask you something?" she said after a moment of thought.

I nodded. "How and why did you get this book, if it really was something so common?"

Hermionie, I soon discovered, had this annoying habit to ask all the most tough questions. I totally agree with her about the concept. I thougth about what the book was telling me. I tired to imagine if it really was the real warrior Kia who had written this. Only a few knew about her real end- she bacame tribe chief( and the best at it). And that she had lost all memory of her past. She was a very wise woman and saw to the betterment of the Tribes. When she died, she recieved a special burial in the Kings royal garden. Her name was engraved in gold on pure white marble. I had been there when I went for my championships. The memory gave me a lot of strength. I thought again. A book about a dominion girl lost in the wastelands, saved by odd tribesmen and later their leader...

I tried to concentrate on my transfiguration homework, but you know how annoying some thougths are. I took leave from the table and went up to the Librarian. "Mam, do you have a book on spirit riders?" I asked the old stern lady. "what do you need it for?" she asked. "I just read a mention about them in the Defence of the Dark arts textbook," I said, as planned. the old lady lifted her wand wordlessly. I herd a swishing sound and someone yelling "DUCK!" I ducked just in time to a book speeding over my head. The book rested on the table in front of the Librarian. She motioned with her eyes that I pick up the book. I straighented up and picked it up. "two weeks and no extending," she said and a floating quill set to work at her side table. I turned around and got back to my table and then breathed a sigh of relief. Riushi! I whispered, straightening myself out. I cluched onto my bonding stone for a few seconds. I flipped the book open.

The first page read, "Contributed to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Aurani Jelral". I mulled over the name. Aurani sounded a lot like Aurin. And Aurin ment the fallen princess. Could it really be?

I turned the page. The first chapter was the history of my home. I skipped it. Moving on, I got into names. They told about the culture and life of Spirit riders who were part of the king's speacial order. And their personal lives. And vaguely, a bit about the princess's private life. I went through a detailed study of the few lines written there. "The princess Aurin, known for her supreme beauty and vanity, was known to spend time with an unidentified young man. He was handsome and strong, but not one who was known. Some recearch reveled him to be from the parallel universe of Deran's planet, Thoral. He stayed in Tusami city for a short while, perhaps on royal business and then vanished completely. It cannot be said weather he had any relations with the princess in perticular, but some of our informants noted that she had a soft corner for him. Till this day, she is known to cherish that spot, even though, later, she married. Her marriage, like her cruelty, was planned and for her benifit. She was never happy with her personal life and now stays haunted in her prison-cell in Tusami's Jails. Truly, she has never left her hometown behind."

I stopped reading and hurriedly made notes. Thoral was the planet Earth and Deran was the moon earthlings called Moon. So, it was an earthling who Aurin had a contact with. I thought about the facts and absent mindedly chewed on the back of my quill. A second later, a wierd, sour taste rolled over my tongue. My quill had started leaking! I dropped it immidiately in a dustbin nearby and cleaned my mouth with a napkin. "Yuck!" I spat. "Shoo!" Hermionie shushed me. I looked up and saw Boreface working a few tables away. I remembered the last time I had gone into her mind. I tried again. This time, it took me only two trials and I saw right deep. A pierced, bleeding book lay open and a poisined tusk lay across it. Green fog seemed to emit from the book as the tusk started dripping with blood. I tried to look at the book closely. Most of it was blocked by the tusk, but I read a few words. "The chamber... opened." Then I had to stop looking and return to my self.

I took in two deep breaths and the wrote the words on my piece of parchment. Nothing happened. "Kia," Hermionie hissed my name. I gave her a blank look. "what's wrong?" she asked. I pushed the piece of parchment at her and pointed to the last statement. "what does this mean?" I whispered.

That evening, the R trio, Boreface and me were sitting in the grass of the lawns surrounding the school. It was quite cool and my spirit stones charged happily. "I'll complete that statement for you," Boreface said, after looking over my notes. "It says, the chamber of secrets has been opened."

"What's that chamber?" I asked. "It's an underground chamber that had a fearsome creature called the Basilisk to attack other creatures," Ron said. " it can only be summoned by parsel stongue speakers."

"Oh!" I said. Parseltongue on earth?! that's quite wierd! There parseltongue gifted in Yendor! And that too most of them ghosts!

"So, what happened after it opened?" I asked.

"The creature came out and attacked people," Boreface said. "Do you know the ghost in the 2nd floor girl's bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes. She cries a lot. I wanted to stop her," I said. Quite genuine, she's a real howler. "Mourning Mertle was the first one attacked. She directly looked into the Basilisk's eyes and died. Colin Creeve, saw it from his camera lense ,so he was just stunned and fixed for a couple of weeks," she said.

"And I saw it in the mirror and so, I was shocked for a few weeks too," Hermionie added.

"So who put this creature in there?" I asked.

"Probably Salzar Slytherin," Harry said. "Since he was the one who put the Secret chamber in. But it could be opened only with the help of the real heir of Slythirn house," he said. I nodded. The real heir of Slytherin...hmm...

" So does Voldemort have any connection with this?" I asked. All of them looked as if I had just hexed them. Their hair seemed to stand on end! "what happened?" I asked.

"You just said Voldemort?" Boreface asked.

"Ya, I did. What about it?" I asked.

"So you know about him?" Ron asked.

" I aught to, if I was sent to murder him," I stated. I had to tell these guys some day.

"YOU WHAT?" Ron said looking blasted.

"Ya," I said. "Believe it or not. I was fated to. I hate that part, but that's what I'm here for," I said.

" I have to find him and put him out. It's just a bit with vengence, since he ows me my family indirectly, but I am avenging other people, only by Eucone's grace," I said.

"So, you are just hanging out here till the time is right?" Hermionie asked. She's really smart and she picks up threads real fast.

I nodded. "What's more, I'm trying to prepair an army so that incase, the mission backfires, there is some backup," I said.

"So you're using the DA?" Boreface asked. She went immidiately into defense mode.

"Taking Help, more appropriately," I said. "Anyway, I hope to finish him by this Christmas, so I can go back home."

They all looked too stunned for any expressions.

"I have some stuff that I would like to share with you guys. Information and things," I said. I took of my Spiritrider stone and layed it down in my palm. It immidiately started pulsating where it had touched my skin. With my right hand finger, I etched a small drawing in the ground. In a second, all the grass dissappeared and red light started pulsating from the sign.

"That's the dark mark!" Ron said.

"I know. It was also the identification of a Resonant for some time," I said.

"Resoanats?" Hermionie asked.

"In short, transporters. They are like humans who can transport you from one place to another."

"Like a portkey," Bore face put in.

I nodded. " Then we were fighting for our independence against King Meccan and Princess Aurin. And then came the storm named Tom Marvolo Riddle," I said. " He totally changed the vein of the battle. Actually Parakka ows him a big one, coz he weakened the Princess totally and then she stopped bringing more Keriags and things. But, later the same person was instrumental in killing my parents," I said.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"He weakened the Princess and never returned. And now she's an old sour woman who awaits her end. But before that her nature is dying hard. She want's one more major kill before her time's up," I said.

" Do you mean to say..." Hermionie tried. She took a second to form the sencence in her head and to thrust it to her lips.

"Do you mean to say, Voldemort had an affair?!!!"

After that, the ice seemed to break and they told me quite a lot of things about Voldemort. I got to know all that they knew. Hermionie had made a file of all the information she had. I got real experiences out from them. Right now, they were telling me about the first year and how Harry had his second meeting with Voldemort.

"And then he tried to attack me and he couldn't get me," he said.

"Question," I said. "How did you even get to the 3 headed dog without being seen?" I said.

They exchanged looks. Ron flared his nostrils.

"An invisblity cloak," Boreface said.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. How come I don't have one? It would deffinately make my life better.

"It's Harry's father's cloak which he has," Boreface said. "That is one of the few things which he has remaining of his parents."

Harry nodded. I wish I had something remaining of mine. Something solid like clothes or books...Books made me think of the new book I had recieved. I got it out of the bag and flashed the letters on the cover. A dominion girl writing in kirin, with no memory of her past, and quite adept at fighting, with long lost family members who she doesn't recognise...somehow it all did fit into Warrior Kia's past. Then why did I get the book. I unlocked the first part and tried to read. "What's that?" Ron asked.

"That is a book I recently got. I think it is a diary of a Dominion girl. I am trying to figure it out," I said and handed him the open book. He tried to read. "What language is this?" he asked.

"Kirani," I said. I conformed my doubt. "Hermionie, I think you are right about the girl being Warrior Kia. But the question still remains-Why me?"

"Have you finished reading the whole book?" she asked. "Nah. I'll try to get done with it as fast as I can."

She didn't say anything. A scilence filled in.

"So what happened to the stone?" I asked Ron.

" It was distroyed, taken care of," he said. "And then Nicholas Flamel and his wife died in peace."

I nodded. Die in peace. Or pieces.

"And are you still in contact with your god father, Harry?"

Scilence fell as I got strange looks. "What? Did I say anything wrong ?"

"He's dead," Harry said bluntly and got up to go.

"Sorry," I said. " You didn't tell me that. I really didn't mean to."

He walked away. Dang! I said. I raised two golems of the loose topsoil and made one whack the second really hard. Insted of the golem feeling the whack, I felt it straight in my head. With a flick of my hand the golems turned to soil.

I got out my wand and asked Hermionie for a spell for making fire. "It's Incendio," she said. She got out her wand and showed me the hand movement. I tired it and blue flames shot out of my wand tip. I held the flame below another protuding piece of metal and a new chapter flipped open.

"I can see what they wanted to do. Take away all I had built up in the last few years. I still can't remember anyone, but I have friends here and now. How should I leave the Tribe to fend for themselves when they helped me back to life? Where were all these people then?

I have decided not to think about it. I have better things to do like learning to use my bo staff and my powers.

I tired to use the staff this morning, and as if I knew it from before, I launched into a series of complex moves from intution. I didn't personally do anything, but the Tribe leader was very impressed. I didn't say anything. And then in the evening I was sitting by the fire all alone, when without realising, I created an earth creature who sat next to me watching the fire. And when I started talking to him, I realised, I did know how to make this creature who was a golem. An Earth golem. I tried to strain my memory, but nothing came. Just this simple knowledge. I think this is going to take a long time to heal.

I ate and then sat near the fire in the commonroom to read. I felt really good that noone could understand this language, so there would be no threat of peaking or sneaking. The writer ( I still couldn't bring my self to belive I was reading Warrior Kia's diary) wrote about the different things she learnt from her friends about life and things and how everyone grew fond of her. Then one day a visitor from the dominions came. He had brought with him a bag full of Kuja fruit and pies which he shared with the tribe at night. Kia got a piece of the pie first and then the actual fruit. She liked the taste, but intution took over and she kept the fruit away for later. Later she wrote-

I didn't eat the Kuja fruit then. Don't ask me why. I stood against the railing of the gallery that over looked the oasis of the tribe. I took out one Kuja fruit from my pocket and rolled it between my fingers. No memories. Then I bit into it and the piculiear bitter sweet taste filled my mouth and wild images flashed across my vision. I saw a little me sitting at a table next to a blond headed boy and a sour faced dark haired boy sat across from me. Then I saw a little girl in a pale nightdress. Then pale but safe brown eyes and a huge machine which I didn't identify. Then a pale moon and blue light. A sinister woman's laugh and a white mask of a screeming spirit and all blanked out.

When I regained conciousness, I got up off the gallery floor and wrote it all down till it was fresh in my mind. I know I'd forget it all. And now, I wanted to forget it all.

In the morning I went out, as usual for my run and I trained really hard today. I was getting to my best as I used to be. I was feeling really good, but the book had some connection with me. I thought about Sensai. What would she want to teach me? What was the message she was trying to convey?

I went back in and got ready for the day. When I got to the common room, everyone was exitedly talking about something. "Hey Kia," Beth called.

"What?"

"The first Quidditch match is next week," Angella said. "The tryouts are today. Do you want to give it a try?"

"I suck at flying. I can just about stay on the broom. You can go ahead and try. And besides I don't know a thing about this sport, so really not suited for this," I said.

"Suited or not, we'll see," Ani said. I turned to see him in bright yellow robes with the Hufflepuff emblem shining bright. "But you'll have to try. Besides I saw you train."

"But that's just track. Not fly," I said. Puh-leaseee noone was pushing me into anything.

"Atleast try," he said. I really couldn't say no. So mid morning, we all people trying out went to the Quidditch pitch and lined up.

"Mount your brooms, all of you," Ani said. I did, a bit slopply.

" And rise about a foot high," he continued. Everyone obeyed and then the team mounted their brooms and asked some of the people trying out to catch the ball they hurled. When they came up to me, they asked me to step aside. More like fly aside, but I had to obey. They took out two other people.

They selected a real little boy from first year to be the Seeker, what ever that means. He was fast at catching the ball, but I could have been too! Never mind me, so I looked away.

Then they called on the three of us. Three of the team members on brooms gave us each a baseball bat sort of thing and asked us to whack each ball comming towards us as hard as we could.

I let go of my broom for a second and the broom shook. "Steady," I said and breathed deeply. I trusted the broom and it had to help me. I knew it wouldn't try to throw me off. I took hold of the bat in both my hands and geared it back. "Ready?" a tall boy asked as he reared his hand back for a throw.

The first ball was hit by a senior. The next came at me. I saw it comming and I geared my hand back and hit it real hard. The ball arched over the pitch and into the forest. "I'll get it," I yelled. I sped on my broom towards where the ball had fallen. "No! that's the forbidden forest!" Ani yelled. He got his wand out and said ," Accio yellow ball!" In a second or two, I herd a wistling at a distance. Good I had a bat ready to hit at the yellow rock hurlting towards me. I whacked it the side and it went through a hoop at the far end. I bobbed up and down in midair. "Not bad," I said. Tacking out my wand, I said in my head, " Accio Ball!"

Mistake.

Big mistake.

I ended up for two days in hospital! It seems I had summoned everything circular that could be called a ball! Everyone laughed at me, but after they came to visit me at my ward. I got a bag of chocolates from Hogsmedge since I couldn't go. I was quite bored since I couldn't go, but I did spend some time trying to think about the whole situation. I mean the Voldemort one. I sat up to have some tea, when a green creature wearing a white tunic stuck its head from under the bed. His big green eyes shone in the little light there was. "Kia," it whispered my name, as if it was a precious jewel he was talking about. It made me shiver.

"Yes, I am," I said, setting my cup down.

"I bring you a message from the outside world," the creature said.

"What is it?" I asked. Sensia said any sort of creautre would deliver the messages or updates from time to time.

"A servant of the Dark Lord has been put away," it said and started retreating.

"What?" I said. A servent been put away?

"How important was the servant?" I asked.

"One of the Death eaters," it said.

"Who?"

Insted of answering my question, he handed me a piece of paper. There was a picture of moving people moving a body who's face was scarred. I looked at it closely and realised it had to be a man to have that sort of broad sholders and long legs. The body's hair was shorn off, but I could see a faint glow of blond. A death eater with blond hair? Who was it?

The creature started going away again. "Wait," I said. "Anything else of importance that I must know? What about the war at home?"

"The war has been curtailed. Not more than a squrmish," it said.

"How many dead?" I asked.

"10. 15 hurt," it reported. ok. not as bad, but then, just how had only Ty managed to die?

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Is the army ready? Do you have a porltaler?"

"The army is of sorts ready, but I'm still scearching for a Protaler," I said. the truth.

"What's your name?" I asked the creature, just in case.

"Dobby. Now I must go, the house elves and night elves are with you," he said and in a click of his finger, vanished.

When I got out of the hospital, I caught up straight with Hermionie. "Do you know a creature named Dobby?" I asked.

She nodded frantically. "Yes. He's a very helpful house-elf. How do you know him?" She asked.

"Actually he visited me in the hospital wing yesturday. He gave me a very valualbe message. One of the death eaters has been

removed," I said. Her face paled.

"Who?"

"I don't know," I said. I got out the picture from my pocket. "Here, he gave me this," she said.

"It had to be a man with blond hair," I said. The dark mark was showing on the man's arm. Hermionie stared at the moving figures on the sheet of paper. "This looks like it came from the Daily Prophet," she said.

"Is that the local newspaper?" I asked. I know all the news papers from in and around Tsuami city, since father worked for one.

"Yes. Quite a popular one too. But this looks like an old piece of paper," she noted.

"I think the news is quite fresh, just that, it had to come thro' a real dirty way, getting muddy," I said. The house-elf whatever wasn't really very clean, either.

She didn't say anything." Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Donno," she said. "Can I take this with me, so I can tell the others?" she asked.

"Sure. Just the other 3. This is top secret," I said.

She nodded and hurried off to the stairwell leading to the Griffindor House rooms.

I went and had breakfast and just before I started to get up from the table, I saw an astonishing sight.

Malfoy, paler than the palest ghost of a pale person. He looked chalky and his face was stuck with a scowl.

Hmm...Deatheater dead...Malfoy looking pale...Something just isn't right.

I looked at his hair and they stood out blond and limp against his usually smug forehead. He just sat at his table, staring at his meal. No way. Usually all these people are like hogging and all. So do they know what I know? Is his father the deatheater?

My mind fillied with questions as I went for History of Magic class. May be the ghost professor could help me with some of the questions. So, after the drone about the witch burnings, I waited for everybody to file out of class. "I'll be out in a minute," I told Beth and Angella. They looked at each other and left. "Professor," I said after the girls were out of earshot.

Professor turned around. "I wanted to ask about something," I said. He nodded his whispy white head. "What are death eaters?" I asked. The teacher seemed to waiver for a second and then just floated for a moment.

"They are followers of the Dark Lord," he answered and tried to hower away. I nodded as if that was quite intresting.

"Can I ask another question?" I went on. He hovered up and down.

"Was there ever a past student named Aurani Jelral ?"

"No, not that I remember," he said and turned around.

"She was also known as Aurin," I said.

"No, there never was such a student," he said and kept his back turned. It was hard for me to figure out his expressions, but I'm sure he knew a lot about that perticualr thing.

I thanked professor and excused myself.

Outside the girls were taking about something and hurried me to go to Transfiguration. We had to practically run.

The rest of the day was boring, except the Herbiolody class. We had to work on Mimosa, a plant that shied away at even a breath of an unknown being. The girls and me breathed together at the plant and it stayed still. "Wierd!" I said, since other people's plants were immidiately closing up. Angella breathed and the plant closed up. Then after it reopened in a second, Beth breathed and it closed again. And then I breathed and breathed, I practically blew it off the table, but it didn't close. I tired touching it, but still, it didn't respond. I scowled my face at it.

"This plant is very protective of itself and so it shies away. Once fields and fileds of this plant shied away the minute the old Gnomes ran into the field," informed professor Sprout. She was a good teacher and also head of house for Hufflepuff. "The plant shows its piculear qualitly more so during the time the new plants take root," she said and lifted a baby plant. Something warm was touching my little finger. I looked to see a glowing green light comming out of the tip of a Mimosa leaf. The plant seemed to move in my direction. Everyone was staring at the miracle light.

"What's happening Ms. Kia?" Professor Sprout asked. I just looked up, quite blank.

Angella got me luckly. "there is a wierd green light comming from the plant, Professor Sprout," she said. The plump teacher waddled over to check. Then her eyes widened to big disks. She immidiately pulled out a vial from a pocket and tried to encase the light in the glass countainer; but it refused. It burnt a scar on her finger. Shreeking, she dropped the flask. Everyone took a step back. I didn't know what to do. I lifted my finger and tired to touch te light. "Get away from it this instant!" Professor shouted. I didn't feel a thing even though I had put my hand to the actual leaf. I felt a hard surface in the light. It felt like a stone! I put my fingers around the stone and lifted it off the leaf. Immidiately the plant went shy and limp. Eveyone stared in horror as I lifted a vial from our table and dropped the stone in. The light multipled its glow in its case.

Professor Sprout took a deep breath and shook from head to toe. I decided to pocket the vial. "Hand that here," she said.

NO WAY! I just looked at her. "Did you not hear me?" she asked. I nodded, but didn't give the vial. I felt my rider stone hot against my heart. "just that I don't comprehend," I said. She looked at me in horror. Someone sniggered. The diversion was enough. I channeld my spirit stones to get an earthquake starting where professor Sprout stood. "5 points off Slytherin for intturupting," said professor. The table started shaking and the windows of the green house started rattling. I think professor must have realised that it was an earthquake, because she immidiatley made us all evaquate the green house. The place wa visibly shaking and a pane broke and then everything went back to normal. No one hurt, and most of all, the stone forgotten.

I went back to my room for sometime to keep the vial hidden in my wardrobe. Then I went through the day and then after DA and supper, I sat on my bed to make a new neckless out of the green stone. The stone dulled at my touch. I got out the elven strings and tied them around the stone in a design of pure calculation. I missed count once when Angella came in. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Making a necklace," I said and continued. I finished and then added a clasp at the end of the threads. Then I went to the mirror and strung it in my neck where it lay among my other neckaces. For now, it was just a normal stone, behaving itself. All my stones behaved that way when they first came to me, but as time went, they transformed. Personalised till they became an inseperable part of me. Till they chanallised my enegries to fill me with pure power. I thougth about Warrior Kia. Did she wear as many necklaces as me? Did she get a stone from a magical tree? How did she manage to be such a good fighter?

I got out the diary and tried opening the next part. The new stone flaired till it built a steady pulse. I realiesd it matched my heartbeat perfectly. I stopped my breathing and in the scilence I heard a faint click. Insted of words, an object was placed. A teardrop shaped blue stone lay in the fake book. It was cased in soft purple velvet. I got the stone in my hands and took a good look at it. My green stone shined and the light shone on the teardrop jewel. For a few seconds, the light just moved inside the stone, touching all the faces. Then it charged out the other end in one concentrate beam. The light shifted a few times and then a message appeared.

FIND MIRYOKI

KILL THE DEAD

SHOWER A LIGHT

FULL OF DARKNESS

"It's not a book, it was to case the jewel!" I said, showing Hermionie. She looked wide-eyed. "Cool!" she said. That was surprising.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I donno," she said looking baffled.

"You just said cool," I said, grinning.

"Guess, I caught your bug," she replied


End file.
